LOVE
by haruruine
Summary: Chapter 20 update ! Aku nggak tau mau ngasih summary apa lagi karena ini adalah 'The Last Chappie Of L-O-V-E' *digampar* Baca aja deh! Dari pada penasaran terus, pencet aja judulnya, baca, abis itu pencet 'Review This Chapter' *digebukin* Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san! Konichiwa! n_n

Aku baru di sini dan ini fanfic pertamaku. Jadi, maaf banget kalau gaje, abal, jelek, atau apapunlah itu. Kalau mau review, silahkan! Aku nggak maksa kok, malah seneng banget kok! Kuharap, aku bisa memberikan apa yang terbaik buat kalian semua para readers!

Selamat Membaca!

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

" Aaaakkkkhhhh! Pusing! Kenapa aku jadi buntu ide begini! Nggak ada inspirasi atau ide!" Kupukul-pukul kepalaku saking pusingnya. Aku pun meringis kesakitan sendiri. Benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sedang seperti ini situasinya. Buntu Ide. Ya, bagiku hal itu yang paling menyedihkan bagi semua penulis novel. Dan aku pun sedang mengalaminya.

Pada akhirnya, aku berjalan-jalan menyusuri seluruh isi kota Magnolia mencari inspirasi. Tetap tak ada inspirasi. Aku pun berjalan ke Guild Fairy Tail untuk mencoba melupakan kekesalanku ini. (soalnya kalau cari inspirasi di Guild Fairy Tail nggak akan pernah dapat -_-")

Saat aku masuk, tiba-tiba… Plak! "Hooo! Kuenya kena Lucy tuh, Gray!" seru laki-laki berambut pink, tak lain adalah Natsu.

"Eh! Lucy! Maaf ya kuenya kena mukamu! Kami sedang perang kue nih!" kata laki-laki satunya yang bertelanjang dada, dan pastinya itu Gray.

"Gr…Gr…Graaay…!" kini emosi menguasai perasaanku. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar Gray, padahal aku ke sini untuk melupakan kekesalanku, tapi malah makin kesal.

"Maaf Lucy, ini nggak sengaja kok!" kata Gray memohon.

"KALAU BEGITU BERSIHKAN MUKAKU SEKARANG JUGA DAN PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriakku dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh, sial! Kapan hal ini terjadi?" tanyanya setengah kaget dan setengah bingung.

_Gray memang menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya? Aku memang aneh! _Ya, begitulah. Kuakui aku memang menyukai laki-laki yang hobinya membuka baju itu. Entah apa yang kusukai darinya. Aneh kan? Biasanya orang menyukai orang bisa dari penampilan, sikap, atau apapun itu. Tapi aku? Yah…aku memang baka.

" Baiklah Lucy, ayo kita ke kamar mandi! Biar kubersihkan wajahmu itu!" ucap Gray sambil membawa sebuah kain lap. "Baiklah, tapi harus benar-benar bersih ya!" sahutku sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

"Gray! Tuntun aku! Aku tak bisa melihat nih! Mataku tertutup kue!" ujarku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku mencoba mencari jalan.

"Iya, iya! Sini tanganmu!" kata Gray sambil menarik tanganku dan menuntunku sampai kamar mandi. "Suit! Suit! Mau ngapain tuh berdua?" goda Cana. "Diam kau, Cana!" seruku dengan muka semerah tomat. Untungnya, Gray tak melihatnya karena mukaku tertutup kue.

Gray pun membersihkan mukaku di wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi. Saat ia mengusap pipiku, pipiku langsung terasa panas. "Lucy, kok pipimu rasanya panas?" Tanya Gray sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Wu…wuah…te…terlalu dekat!

Lalu Gray memegangi dahiku. "Nggak demam kok.." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku.

"Gr…Gray, mukaku sudah bersih kan? Kalau begitu, biar kukeringkan sendi…Wuah!" Aku hampir terpeleset, tapi aku jatuh tepat di dada Gray.

"Makanya, hati-hati dong. Kau ini, selalu menghawathirkanku!" kata Gray sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat keren. Oh, tidak. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

"Lucy?"

"Ah, iya! Maafkan aku!" kataku sambil menyingkir darinya. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengelap wajahku yang basah.

" Thanks, Gray! Aku harus pergi! Ada urusan! Jaa ne!" Lalu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Gray yang mematung.

Aku takut Gray tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku ingin menunjukkan rasa sukaku padanya, tapi aku tak tahu caranya. Lagipula, aku punya saingan, dan itu pastinya Juvia. Juvia pasti akan marah besar padaku jika ia tahu tentang hal ini. Butiran-butiran air mata langsung mengalir dari pinggir mataku.

Gray POV

_Hah? Yang tadi itu apa? Kelihatannya muka Lucy merah padam? Apa dia sakit? _Entah apa yang dipikirkan Lucy, aku tak mengerti. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. "Gray-samaaaa!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut biru yang tak asing bagiku, dan itu Juvia. "Juvia! Kau itu terlalu berisik!"

"Ah…Gomen ne, Gray-sama." Kata Juvia dengan gaya centilnya.

"Ah! Kelihatannya Lu-chan memang suka pada Gray!" kata Levy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Wendy dan Carla.

"Apa katamu, Levy?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ups! Ah…Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Pergi yuk, Wendy, Carla!" ajak Levy. Mereka pun menjauh dariku.

_Apa itu benar? Lucy suka padaku?_

**-To Be Continued-**

Gimana? Bagus nggak?

Emang jelek nih fanfic…

Tapi aku udah coba yang terbaik!

Nanti, chapter selanjutnya…..lihat aja nanti. (hehehe…:3)

Jadi, mau review nggak?*digebukin massa

Okelah kalau begitu, sampai nanti lagi ya! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeeeeyyy….libur panjang! Bisa ngelanjutin fanficku! *tabur bunga di rumah tetangga

*dihajar abis-abisan

Tapi menurutku, chapter 1nya terlalu pendek ya?

Duh…tapi seneng banget!(seneng aja, nggak usah pake banget) .

Selamat Membaca! ;)

**Chapter 2**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

_Lucy suka padaku? Apa itu benar?_

"Huh! Sudah kuduga! Lucy memang saingan cintaku!" ucap Juvia ketus.

Aku pun langsung berlari keluar dari guild menyusul Lucy. "Gray-samaaaa! Mau ke mana?" teriak Juvia memanggilku. "Aku ada misi! Jangan ikuti aku! Aku akan segera kembali!" bohongku dan berlari makin menjauh.

"Lucy! Dimana kau?" teriakku memanggil Lucy begitu kubuka pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kucari di kamarnya, kamar mandinya, dan seluruh sudut rumah Lucy, tetap tak ada. Kemana dia? Aku pun mencari di setiap sudut kota Magnolia. Akhirnya aku menemukan Lucy di taman pusat kota. Saat itu suasana taman itu sangat sepi. Kulihat Lucy terduduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Lucy!" panggilku. Lucy terlihat sangat kaget mendengar suaraku.

"Eeeh…Gr…Gray! Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Itu karena dari tadi aku mencarimu! Kau itu mencemaskanku saja!" ucapku sambil duduk di sampingnya. Awalnya Lucy kelihatan kaget dan malu, tetapi lama-lama ia terbiasa. Tetap terjadilah keheningan yang sangat lama.

"Lucy, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"tanyaku mumbuka percakapan.

"Eh…? Boleh, mau tanya apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehmm…Lucy…Aku dengar percakapan dari Levy, Wendy, dan Carla tadi, apakah benar kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Lucy langsung terlihat sangat kaget dan mukanya langsung merah padam. "A…aku…aku…harus pergi! Sampai nanti Gray!" jawabnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku. Saat aku hendak mengejarnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tanganku. Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Kau di sini saja bersama Juvia! Juvia ingin menikmati keindahan taman ini bersama Gray-sama…" ucap Juvia sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Ta…tapi…aku…harus…"

"Ayo, Gray-sama!"

"Ah…iya deh…"

"Horeee!"

Aku pun batal mengejar Lucy karena Juvia yang memaksaku mengelilingi taman ini. Yah, mungkin lain kali saja. Intinya, aku harus bisa memastikannya!

Lucy POV

_Gray mengetahuinya! Gray mengetahuinya! Oh tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Aku langsung berlari masuk ke rumah dan mengunci pintu dan jendela secepat mungkin. Lalu aku melemparkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan aku menutup wajahku yang merah padam dengan bantal. _Aaaaahhhh…Aku takut bertemu dengan Gray…Gimana nih…_

**Esoknya…**

"Aaaaaaahhhh…Lagi-lagi tak ada inspirasi…Apa jalan-jalan saja…? Hem…Kalau sudah bosan begini, lebih baik aku jalankan misi saja bersama Natsu dan Happy! Sungguh ide yang bagus! Cari inspirasinya setelah misi saja!"

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju guild dan kedatanganku disambut Mira. "Ara…ara…Lucy datang juga…" sahut Mira. "Hah? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehmm…tadi Levy mencarimu. Katanya dia ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu." Jawab Mira dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Haah? Memangnya apa yang ingin dia beritahu padaku?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Lebih baik, kau sekarang ke tempat Levy sekarang juga. Kasihan Levy susah payah mencarimu ke mana-mana untuk memberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu. Tadi dia juga serius mencarimu, berarti hal yang ingin dia beritahu padamu itu pasti sangat penting." Terang Mira panjang lebar.

"Lalu, dimana Levy-chan sekarang?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ehhhmmm...Maaf, aku tak tahu. Kalau aku tahu, pasti aku memberi tahumu dari tadi." Jawab Mira.

"Eh…ya sudah deh! Thanks ya, Mira!" ucapku sambil berlari keluar dari pintu guild.

"Ya, sama-sama." Ujar Mira.

Aku pun berlari menyusuri jalanan untuk mencari Levy-chan. " Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Dimana kau? Levy-chan!" teriakku mencoba mengetahui keberadaan Levy.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" teriak suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

" Levy-chan! Akhirnya kutemukan juga!"

"Eh? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Kami pun tertawa bersama. "Oh, iya! Kudengar dari Mira, kau ingin memberi tahu hal yang penting padaku? Apa itu?" tanyaku setelah mengingat-ingat.

"Ooh…iya ya…aku juga baru ingat…eehhh…maaf ya, Lu-chan." Ujarnya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Eeehhh? Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Eehh…akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Lu-chan kalau berada di dekat Gray, muka Lu-chan langsung merah dan Lu-chan juga sering memperhatikan Gray seperti layaknya orang kalau lagi galau (cieee…galau) . Aku menduga bahwa Lu-chan suka pada Gray, lalu kemarin aku bercakap-cakap dengan Wendy dan Carla tentang hal ini. Secara tak sengaja, aku berbicara tepat di depan Gray dan Juvia, shingga mereka berdua mendengarnya. Lalu, Gray bertanya kepadaku tentang hal itu untuk memastikannya. Lalu aku mengajak Wendy dan Carla menjauh darinya. Maafkan aku, Lu-chan!" terang Levy panjang lebar.

"Eehh? Jadi begitu kejadiannya, kemarin Gray juga menanyakan hal itu kepadaku! Lalu aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Untungnya, dia tidak mengejarku! Kalau tidak, bisa gawat!"ucapku.

"Maaf ya, Lu-chan…"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Levy-chan! Ini bukan kesalahanmu! Lagipula, itu tidak sengaja! Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi!" ujarku mencoba menghibur Levy-chan.

"Iya, terima kasih, Lu-chan. Berarti, Lu-chan memang suka pada Gray dong!" ucap Levy keras-keras.

"Hush! Jangan ngomong kencang-kencang! Kuakui aku memang menyukainya, tapi jangan teriak-teriak di tempat umum begini dong! Kan aku jadi malu, tahu!"

"Ehehehe…Maaf ya, Lu-chan. Aku lupa kita lagi du tempat umum." Ujar Levy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang menandai wajah tak berdosa. Yah, aku hanya pasrah. Begitulah sifat alami Levy-chan. Aku sebenarnya takut juga kalau berbagi rahasia dengan Levy-chan.

"Lucy? Apa itu benar? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman. Aku dan Levy-chan membelalak kaget. Oh, tidak. Gray tepat di hadapan kami dan dia mendengar percakapan kami.

**-To Be Continued-**

Aduuuhhh…gimana nih…Gray mengetahui rahasia Lucy dan Levy! *guling2 di tempat tidur

Kali ini gimana? Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak? *pasang tampang berkilau-kilau

Readers : Woi! Silau banget!

Author : Silau aja! Nggak usah pake banget!

Readers : Nih anak susah banget diatur!

Tetangga Author : Setuju!

Author : Ampuuunnn…

Review ya? ;) *Plakk


	3. Chapter 3

Huwaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga! .

Setelah bersusah payah membuat chapter ini, akhirnya menghasilkan buah juga!

Semua ini berkat dukungan kalian semua para readers!

So, have a nice read ^_^!

**Chapter 3**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

Oh, tidak. Gray berdiri tepat di depan kami. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Lucy, jawab aku! Apakah hal itu benar? Apakah benar kau menyukaiku?" tanya Gray.

"Errr…A-aku…aku…"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Di sini ada toko es krim yang baru, karena baru dibangun, toko itu sedang diskon setengah harga!" sahut Levy-chan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana?" Tanya Gray antusias.

"Ehmmm…di ujung kota ini! Kalau kau mau, ke sanalah sekarang juga karena hari ini hari terakhir diskon setengah harga!" jawab Levy-chan sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Ahh, thanks Levy! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Gray sambil berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hahaha! Rasakan!" seru Levy-chan disertai dengan tawa yang menyeramkan saat sosok Gray tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hihihi…sebenarnya soal toko es krim itu bohong!" ujar Levy sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjukan senyum tanda kemenangan telak.

"Eeeehhh? Kasihan Gray! Tega sekali kau, Levy-chan! Mana bilangnya di ujung kota lagi! Kan capek jadinya si Gray!" ucapku karena tak tega melihat Gray dikerjai seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kalau ini cara yang salah, tapi ini kan demi kebaikan kau, Lu-chan! Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah menolongmu!" katanya disertai tawa licik dan pose kemenangan. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku. Ternyata di satu sisi, sifat Levy-chan sangat berseberangan dengan sifat biasanya, yaitu licik dan kejam. Aku pun jadi seram sendiri melihatnya. (kalian jgn bayangin,ya…)

Gray POV

"Fuuh…akhirnya sampai juga di ujung kota. Tapi di mana toko es krim yang dimaksud Levy itu? Kenapa tidak kelihatan? Di mana ya?"

Kemudian aku melihat seorang nenek yang lewat. Aku pun berniat untuk menanyakan soal toko es krim itu kepada nenek itu. "Ehm…sunimasen oba-chan, apakah anda tahu dimana letak toko es krim yang baru dibangun?" tanyaku.

"Eehh? Setahuku tidak ada toko es krim baru, nak. Mungkin kau salah dengar. Lagipula, di sini tak ada lahan kosong lagi." Jawab nenek itu dengan lembut.

_Hah? Tidak ada? Jangan-jangan Levy…Oh sial! Aku kena tipu olehnya! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Kan malu dilihat para readers!_ (Woi! Woi! Ga ada di naskah, woi!) "Oh, begitu ya, kalau begitu arigatou, oba-chan." Ucapku sambil mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan death glare karena ulah Levy.

Lalu aku langung berlari menyusuri jalan yang sebelumnya sudah kutelusuri menuju guild. Aku pun langsung berteriak begitu sampai di depan pintu guild. "Hoii! Minna, apakah ada yang melihat Lucy dan Levy?"

Semua tampak terlihat kaget dan bingung. "Maaf, Gray. Kami tak melihat Lucy maupun Levy." Jawab seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah scarlet. "Oooh…ya sudah, terima kasih! Aku pergi dulu!" aku langsung berlari mencari Levy…tidak Lucy. Yang harus kucari adalah Lucy!

Seketika itu juga, aku benar-benar melihat Lucy. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memanggilnya. "Lucyyy!"

"Eeeh…? G-Gray…?" ucap Lucy dengan tampang kagetnya.

"Lucy! Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga rahasiamu itu! Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi dariku!" ujarku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya yang lembut itu.

"Gray! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau jadi pemaksa begini?" kata Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamanku. Sayangnya aku semakin mempereratkan genggamanku ini. "Gray, sakit!" teriak Lucy sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hoi! Hoi! Apa yang kaulakukan, Gray?"

Suara itu…Natsu. "Ada apa sih denganmu, ice boxer! Sudah tahu Lucy kesakitan, kau malah makin menyakitinya!" ujar Natsu sambil menarik Lucy dan menyembunyikan Lucy di belakangnya . Kulihat, raut wajah Lucy kelihatan seperti mau menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa aku terlalu memaksanya?

"Hoi! Gray! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa masalah kau dan Lucy?" teriak Natsu.

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja, kok." Jawabku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi caramu itu salah! Kalau kau ingin tahu keadaannya, sebaiknya pakai cara yang benar, bukan yang begini!" ujar Natsu terlihat kesal.

Aku hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang dikatakan Natsu memang benar. Aku tak bisa mengelaknya lagi.

"Lucy, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Natsu ke Lucy yang dari tadi hanya bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Eh…iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Natsu." Jawab Lucy sambil mengukir senyuman yang manis di wajahnya. _Kenapa senyuman itu selalu diberikan ke Natsu? Aku tak pernah diberikan senyuman seperti itu! _

"Baiklah, Lucy. Sekarang aku pakai cara yang benar. Apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Lucy langsung kaget dan mukanya langsung merona merah bagaikan sebuah tomat sedangkan Natsu hanya bingung memandang kami berdua.

"Lucy, jawab aku!" ucapku tak sabaran.

"Er…A-aku…aku…"

_Kumohon, semoga jawabannya "iya", semoga jawabannya "iya". Ayo Lucy, katakan yang sejujurnya. Aku ingin tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya…Kumohon, jawab yang jujur…_

"Er…aku…aku suka pada…"Lucy tampak terlihat sangat malu dan gugup. Sementara aku hanya tak sabar untuk menunggu jawaban jujur dari Lucy, dan Natsu hanya mematung bagaikan orang tolol yang tak tahu apa-apa. (maaf bagi fans natsu…)

Aku SUKA pada NATSU kok!" Seru Lucy tiba-tiba.

_Eh…? Eh…? Eh…? EH…? LUCY SUKA PADA NATSU?_

"Kau suka padaku, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu heran disertai pipi merona merah dan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Lucy suka pada Natsu?"seru gadis berambut putih yang pendek yang kebetulan lewat di dekat kami dan itu pastinya adalah Lisanna, pacar Natsu.

**-To Be Continued –**

Nah, loh! Kok Lucy malah bilang dia suka sama Natsu?

Bukannya di awal-awalnya dia bilang dia suka sama Gray?

Bahkan, ngomongnya pas Lisanna kebetulan lewat di situ?

Gimana dong? Gimana dong?

Tetangga Author : Woi! Berisik! Dah malem coy!

Author : Maafkan saya yang manis ini…*para readers dan tetangga author langsung siap2 ambil ember buat muntah

Penasaran, kan?

Kalau begitu tunggu aja chapter berikutnya yaaa! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 selesaaaiiiii…

Yahhh walaupun berakhir dengan tak terlalu mulus, untungnya chapter ini selesai juga

Jadi bingung mau ngomong apa lagi…-_-"

Ya udah deh! Happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

"Lucy suka pada Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna, pacar Natsu.

_Oh…tidak! Ada Lisanna!_

"Eh…ano…Lisanna, aku…"Aku bingung harus ngomong apa. Aku telah membuat kesalahan! Celaka! Gimana nihh?

"Oooohhh…jadi Lucy suka pada Natsu! Ok! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Sampai nanti!" sahut Gray tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum pahit, lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Lu-Lucy…aku…pergi dulu! Bye!" ucap Lisanna sambil berlari meninggalkan kami. _Oh, tidak! Ini kesalahan yang fatal!_

"Lisanna!" teriak Natsu memanggil Lisanna yang sosoknya hampir hilang di mata kami. Sayangnya Lisanna tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berlari. Gimana nih? "Na-Natsu…Ma-maafkan aku…aku…hiks…"Aku mulai mengeluarkan air dari mata coklat karamelku. Aku memang jahat.

"Lucy? Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Natsu bingung. "Maafkan aku! Yang tadi itu aku bohong! Aku hanya ingin menghindar dari Gray! Aku janji, aku akan minta maaf pada Lisanna dan bilang bahwa ini hanya salah paham! Onegai, maafkanlah aku!" mohonku sambil menunduk di depannya.

"Jadi, itu hanya salah paham? Lalu untuk apa kau menghindari Gray?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya sehingga wajahnya mencerminkan orang yang kebingungan. Aku pun tidak bisa menutupi alasanku. Akhirnya, semua yang sebenarnya terjadi telah kutumpahkan pada Natsu secara perlahan-lahan. Air mata masih berderai di pipiku. Tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapinya.

"Oooh…jadi itu permasalahannya…" ucap Natsu sambil meyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Natsu, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Hanya aku, kau, dan Levy yang mengetahui rahasia ini!" ucapku memohon. "Iya, iya! Tenang saja! Tapi, bantu aku minta maaf pada Lisanna ya!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berjejeran rapi. "Hei! Hei! Itu kalimatku!" balasku sambil tertawa ringan.

**Esoknya…**

Aku pun berjalan menuju guild untuk mencari Lisanna. Aku akan minta maaf padanya soal semalam dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya salah paham. Tapi yang paling kutakuti itu Gray. Semalam ia meninggalkan begitu saja dengan gaya jengkelnya. Aku jadi merasa tak enak hati. Sosok Lisanna pun terlihat, sebelum itu, aku harus waspada apakah Gray ada di situ atau tidak. Tidak ada. Aman. Aku pun menghampiri Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Sapaku ramah. "E-eh? Lucy? Ada apa?" Tanya Lisanna gugup. Aku tahu dia gugup karena soal semalam. "Boleh temani aku ke Pohon Sora di pintu taman selatan? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujarku memohon. Lisanna terlihat canggung. Ia seperti orang kebingungan. "Ayolah, kumohon Lisanna. Hanya sebentar saja kok." Ucapku dengan memasang jurus tampang memelas seperti tampang Natsu dengan topeng kucingnya pada saat kasus Menara Firdaus (dari mana loe tau? Loe kan lagi di perahu waktu itu?)

"Ba-baiklah.." kata Lisanna pasrah. Kami pun meninggalkan guild dan menyusuri jalan menuju pintu taman selatan.

Normal POV

Lucy dan Lisanna menemukan pohon tersebut. Lucy pun duduk di salah satu sisi pohon tersebut diikuti dengan Lisanna yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Nah Lucy, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Lisanna sambil menekuk kakinya sehingga lututnya tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Lisanna…maafkan aku soal semalam! I-itu hanya salah paham! Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai Natsu!" ujar Lucy. "Eh? Salah paham? Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Lisanna sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan kepalanya pun dimiringkan. Akhirnya, ceramah tentang rahasia Lucy pun di-replay kembali agar Lisanna mengerti.

"Oooh…jadi karena itu kau mengatakan kalau kau suka pada Natsu…" ucap Lisanna sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Iya, gomen ya, Lisanna. Aku tahu itu bukan jalan keluar yang tepat, tapi…"

"Sudah, sudah. Tak perlu penjelasan lagi. Aku mengerti kok apa yang Lucy rasakan semalam." Ucap Lisanna sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir lembut Lucy agar bisa mendiamkan Lucy. "Te-terima kasih, Lisanna. Kau memang baik. Kau memang pantas jadi pacar Natsu. Natsu memang pintar pilih pacar! Hihihi…" kataku sambil tertawa ringan. Lisanna hanya mendesah pelan dan pipinya sedikit merah. Lalu ia menyikut Lucy. Lucy hanya menyengir.

"Oh, ya! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Lisanna! Hanya kau, aku, Natsu, dan Levy kalau aku suka Gray! Tolong, ya!" ucapku. "Sip! Tentu saja!" jawab Lisanna sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum.

Tapi mereka berdua tak tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dan ia mendengar setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Lucy dan Lisanna. Ia cukup terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Lucy yang tadi.

Gray POV

_Jadi, yang semalam itu bohong? Berarti Lucy menyukaiku! Ah…mungkin semalam aku terlalu memaksakannya untuk mengakui hal itu. Aduh, tapi lega sekali kalau hal semalam itu bohong! Lho? Lho? Kenapa aku jadi lega? Hahh…Aneh…_

"Gray-samaaa! Juvia bawa triple scone es krim loh!" sahut Juvia tiba-tiba sambil menghampiriku dan kedua tangannya menggenggam dua es krim triple.

"Hoooh! Nice Juvia! Thanks banget!" kataku sambil menerima salah satu triple scone es krim itu. "Hihihi…Sama-sama!" kata Juvia terlihat senang dan ia segera duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun menjilati es krim itu. "Hemmm…Enak!" ujarku.

"Hihihi…Juvia memang tahu apa yang terbaik buat Gray-sama!" kata Juvia. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, Juvia mengecup pipiku. Aku pun langsung tersedak saking kagetnya. "Ju-Juvia?" teriakku kaget yang disretai dengan merahnya pipi. Juvia hanya menyengir. Prak! Terdengar suatu ranting pohon yang patah di belakang pohon sana karena diinjak oleh gadis berambut pirang, itu…Lucy.

"Lu-Lucy?" teriakku makin kaget. "A-aah…ma-maaf…a-aku…aku nggak sengaja melihat kalian berdua! Maaf telah mengganggu kalian! Aku…hiks…harus pergi!"Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. "Lu-Lucy!"teriakku sambil berdiri hendah mengejar Lucy. Sayangnya, aku sudah dicegah oleh Juvia. Juvia hanya menatapku dengan tampang memelas. "Akh…baiklah…" jawabku pasrah. Tapi hatiku tetap tak tenang. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan Lucy. Tak peduli dengan basa-basi Juvia. Setelah terus merenung, aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam pikiranku.

_Lucy…ternyata…aku juga menyukaimu…_

**-To Be Continued –**

Ternyata, Gray juga suka Lucy! :D

Memang menurut orang2 di sekitarku, cinta itu terbentuk karena kedua pihak saling mencintai, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Lucy.

Tapi apakah Lucy dan Gray bisa bersatu?

Ada yang bisa menebaknya?

Kalau begitu, tunggulah chapter berikutnya yaa!

Minta riview juga dong! *plakk, nih anak maksa bgt sihh…

Oke deh, see ya! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Chapter 5 is finish! *bersorak-sorai ga jelas

Maaf ya kalau masih jelek, abal, norak, aneh, atau apapunlah itu. Maklum saya masih pemula dalam membuat cerita…

Tapi, suatu saat nanti saya akan membuat para readers puas karena karya saya (walaupun ga jago2 amat…)!*megeluarkan mata yang berkilau-kilau

So, Enjoy! n_n

**Chapter 5**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

_Oh, sial! Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukai Lucy…Bodohnya aku…_

"GRAY-SAMA!" teriak Juvia tiba-tiba. "Ada apa sih, Juvia? Jangan teriak tiba-tiba begitu dong! Biasa aja manggilnya!" keluhku. "Siapa suruh kau tidak mendengar panggilan Juvia dari tadi!" balas Juvia yang disertai bibir manyunnya dan lengannya memeluk lenganku seakan-akan aku dan Juvia seperti orang berpacaran.

"Hei! Juvia! Lepaskan tanganku! Kenapa sih, kau selalu menempel padaku seperti stiker!" gerutuku sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dengan lenganku. Tiba-tiba, ia terlihat murung. Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan lengannya dari lenganku dan menunduk.

"Apakah Gray-sama tidak menyadari sesuatu selama ini? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu pada saat pertempuranku denganmu? Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa aku…Bahwa aku sangat suka padamu?" Nada suaranya meninggi. Ia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Aku sangat kaget setengah mati.

"K-Kau menyukaiku? Se-sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Benar, Gray-sama. Selama ini, Juvia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Gray-sama tetapi Juvia selalu mendapat halangan, sehingga hal ini terus tertunda-tunda. Tapi sekarang, Juvia berhasil mengatakannya pada Gray-sama. Jadi, apa jawaban Gray-sama tentang perasaan Juvia ini? Iya atau tidak?"

"A-aku…"

Brak! Terdengar suara barang jatuh dari semak-semak sana. Terlihatlah seorang lelaki berambut merah muda yang sedang memungut apel-apel yang jatuh berantakan. "Na-Natsu?"

"Oh! Sial! Ketahuan!"

Lucy POV

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung menutup pintu dan menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur. Air mata mulai mengalir dari perlahan-lahan hingga menderas di wajahku.

_Gray…Gray…Aku sangat menyukaimu…Tapi…kau sudah beralih ke gadis lain…Selama ini, aku terus berusaha agar kau berpaling padaku…tapi…usaha ini tak berguna…Kau tetap saja tak berpaling padaku…Gray….Aku sangat mencintaimu…Ah…mungkin aku harus melupakan perasaanku ini padamu…Ya, aku harus melupakannya…Ini demi kebahagiaan Gray, aku rela berkorban untuk apa saja…Demi dirimu, Gray…_

**Esoknya…**

"Minna-san! Ohayou!" sapaku kepada seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang sudah nongkrong lebih dulu dariku.

"Ohayou, Lucy!" balas Mira yang sedang membawakan segelas bir untuk Cana yang duduk di counter tersebut. "Yo! Lucy!" sapa Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Natsu! Lho? Tumben nggak bareng Happy? Mana Happy?" tanyaku sambil celingukan mencari kucing berbulu biru itu. "Ooohh…Happy lagi mengobrol dengan Lisanna, Wendy, dan Carla di tempat duduk sana." Jawab Natsu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah suatu tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, dan Happy.

"Lucy, syukurlah. Kau sudah bilang yang sebenarnya pada Lisanna. Terima kasih ya, Lucy." Ucap Natsu sambil mendesah pelan.

"Oh? Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?" balasku. "Iya, Lisanna menceritakan semuanya padaku tadi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oooh…Begitu, ya…" Sesaat, aku melirik Gray yang menatapku tajam. Tampangnya cukup seram. Supaya dia tidak curiga padaku, kuberikan senyuman yang manis yang bisa kuberikan.

Gray POV

Awalnya aku tak yakin mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum cerah seperti itu, bahkan senyuman yang ia berikan itu sangatlah manis bagaikan gula hingga aku terpesona.

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, kita menjalankan misi bersama dengan Erza, Wendy, dan Gray?" Ajak Natsu yang suaranya sampai terdengar ke kedua telingaku. "Ehmmm…boleh! Baiklah! Nanti hasilnya untuk bayar rumah sewaku ya!" Balas Lucy dengan senyum menawannya dan kedipan mata kirinya.

_Cih..manisnya… Aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Enaknya…_

"Oi! Gray! Wendy! Ayo jalankan misi! Kita ambil misi yang ini saja biar tak banyak merusak!" sahut Natsu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas permintaan kerja padaku dan Wendy.

"Eh? Bekerja di sebuah restoran? Ehmm…baiklah…Lho? Bukankah Erza sedang dalam misi lain?" tanyaku setelah teringat dengan Erza. "Oh…begitukah? Berarti kita berempat saja!" jawab Wendy. "Iya! Kita berempat saja!" Balas Natsu dengan gaya santainya.

"Huh! Katanya kita satu tim, tapi ia malah meninggalkan kita begitu saja dan menjalankan misi sendirian!" keluh Carla. "Sudahlah, Carla. Bisa saja misi yang dijalankan Erza-san itu hanya untuk penyihir kelas s! Kita kan bukan penyihir kelas s!" hibur Wendy. "Huh! Tetap saja!" gerutu Carla dengan gaya kesalnya. Wendy hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tanda pasrah menghadapi kucing kesayangannya itu.

_Tumben Natsu mau mengajakku ikut misi? Biasanya ia keberatan kalau aku ikut? Hah…ya sudahlah, masa bodoh tentang hal itu. Mungkin moodnya lagi bagus…_

"Ayo, kita pergi!" seru Lucy dengan semangatnya. "Semoga kalian kembali dengan selamat, ya. Ganbatte!" ucap Mira sambil menyemangati kami. "Tenang saja! Kami kan tim terkuat! Iya kan, Gray?" ujar Lucy yang membuatku sedikit kaget. "E-eh…iya…"Jawabku.

"Yosh! Kami pergi dulu, ya! Bye-bye!" seru Lucy sambil berjalan keluar dari guild yang diikuti Natsu, Happy, Wendy, dan Carla. Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Lucy terlihat sangat tenang. Ia sedang bercanda ria bersama Wendy, Carla, dan Happy.

Aku pun mulai curiga lagi. _Apa ia baik-baik saja setelah tahu kejadian kemarin? Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum? _

Natsu pun melirik ke arahku dan memberiku sedikit bahasa isyarat tanpa dilihat Lucy, Wendy, dan Carla. Kalau Happy, tidak perlu diwaspadai lagi karena ia juga tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tadinya hanya kaget dan bingung setelah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Natsu. Setelah aku berpikir cukup lama aku pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Yaaah…walaupun aku masih kurang yakin terhadap apa yang dibicarakan Natsu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba dulu…

**-To Be Continued-**

Nah, sebenarnya bahasa isyarat yang diberikan Natsu itu apa ya?

Lalu, apakah Lucy sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaannya pada Gray?

Kemudian, apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?

Mau tahu? Mau tahu? Penasaran?

Apakah para readers bisa menebaknya?

Yang bisa nebak, review aja (*plakk, maksa banget sih nih anak! Ngajak ribut melulu nih anak dari kemaren!). Yang nggak bisa nebak, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa ;)

Kritik dan saran apa saja diterima ;)!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan baik di chapter ini maupun yang sebelumya karena saya malas baca ulang ceritanya *plakk and thx buat dukungan dan reviewnya!

See U Again! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Minnaaaaaa! *pasang bgm

Chapter 6 sudah hadir di siniiiiii!

*ngadain parade dalam rangka…apaan?

*dilempar ke laut

Yosh! Karena aku udah nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi…

S-E-L-A-M-A-T M-E-M-B-A-C-A! ^_^

**Chapter 6**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

"Wuaaahh….! Menunya menggiurkaaaaan!" teriak Natsu begitu melihat papan iklan di depan restoran yang kita tuju. "Natsuu! Memalukan tau! Kau seperti anak kecil yang tak punya urat kemaluan saja! Apalagi dengan gaya jingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas seperti itu!" Omel Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang. "Iya, Natsu-san. Tujuan kita ke sini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berjalan-jalan." Balas Wendy sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Hu-uh! Iya, iya! Aku tahu kok! Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk!" kata Natsu sambil melangkah mendekat menuju pintu restoran tersebut. "Aye!" sahut Happy sambil mengikuti Natsu. "Huh! Mereka berdua itu norak sekali!" keluh Carla dengan gaya lipat tangannya.

"Gray, bajumu." Sahut Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Sial! Sejak kapan?" ucapku kaget begitu melihat aku sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Pastikan kau memakai baju sebelum masuk ke restoran." Ucap Lucy sambil tertawa renyah. Aku langsung pakai baju, lalu kami berdua pun masuk karena Natsu, Happy, Wendy, dan Carla sudah masuk duluan dari tadi.

"Permisi, kami datang dari Fairy Tail untuk membantu!" seru Lucy sambil celingukan mencari pegawai maupun pemilik restoran ini. Baru kusadari bahwa restoran ini…restoran pasangan. Semua pengunjung di sini berpasangan semua dan bermesraan. Atmosfer ini sungguh tak mengenakkan.

"Ohh, selamat datang! Kalian dari Fairy Tail kan? Aku pemilik restoran ini, Fred! Baiklah, sekarang pakailah seragam pegawai restoran ini yang ada di dapur dan layanilah tamu dengan tulus dan sopan! Selamat bekerja!" ucap pemilik restoran yang namanya Fred itu. Kami pun langsung pergi ke dapur diikuti Fred.

"Lho? Kostum maid dan butler yang kembaran! Ada 3 macam!" seru Lucy kagum.

"Hemm…nona…"

"Lucy."

Iya, Lucy-san, kau memakai kostum maid ini yang kembaran dengan tuan itu. Ini!" Kata Fred sambil menunjuk ke arahku dan menberikan kostum maid pada Lucy dan padaku yang kembaran.

"Namanya Gray, Fred-san." Sahut Lucy.

"Ooohh…iya, Gray-san. Lalu teman-temanmu yang lain namanya siapa?" Tanya Fred. "Ooohh…Yang cowok yang kelihatan gila dan berambut pink itu Natsu, kucing biru itu Happy, gadis kecil itu Wendy, dan kucing putih itu Carla." Jawabku.

"Hush! Natsu itu nggak gila!" Bisik Lucy sambil menyikutku.

"Ah, ya. Natsu-san dan Wendy-chan memaki kostum kembar yang ini…" Ucap Fred sambil memberikan kostum maid dan butler kembaran ke Natsu dan Wendy.

"Lalu, Happy dan Carla pakai yang ini." Lanjut Fred sambil memberikan kostum yang kembaran pula ke Happy dan Carla. Happy berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat uang jajan. "Yosh! Selamat bekerja!" ucap Fred.

"Huwaaa…kostum milik Lucy-san manis loh…" puji Wendy sambil menghampiri Lucy. "Punyamu juga, Wendy. Ayo, kita ke kamar ganti. Kalian ganti baju juga ya." Ucap Lucy.

**Beberapa lama kemudian…**

"Selamat datang! Ada berapa orang?" sambut Wendy dengan senyum selebar-lebarnya kepada para tamu yang baru datang.

"Dua orang." Jawab tamu itu. "Silahkan ke meja sebelah sana!" ucap Wendy. "Terima kasih." Kata tamu tersebut. Yup, Wendy bekerja penyambut tamu. Sedangkan aku dan yang lainnya sebagai pelayan para tamu.

"Hemmm…meja nomor 7…Hoi! Natsu! Jangan makan makanan tamu!" seruku kaget begitu aku melihat Natsu memakan daging yang ia bawa dengan nampan.

"Haaahhh? Nanti bisa ambil lagi di dapur!" seru Natsu dengan sikap masa bodohnya dan terus menggigiti daging tersebut.

"Huwaaa…lihat deh! Pelayan itu ganteng deh! Sini dong!" kata seorang tamu perempuan sambil menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya dan teman-teman cewek yang lainnya. "Huwaa! Ma-maaf! Saya pelayan di sini! Saya harus bekerja!" seruku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman perempuan itu. "Tugasmu melayani tamu, kan? Kalau begitu layanilah kami!" ujar salah satu teman perempuan itu.

"Ta-tapi…" Sekejap kulihat Lucy yang menatapku dengan…sedih? Kenapa ya? Padahal tadi ia begitu ceria, tapi…

"Heehh…Aku baru baru tahu kalau kau kostumnya kembaran dengan perempuan pirang yang ada di sana! Malah dia melihat ke sini seperti orang yang ingin menangis seperti bayi! Huhuhu…" ucap teman perempuan itu yang lainnya dengan gaya menangis ala bayi yang baru lahir. Kelihatannya Lucy mendengarnya dan ia pun berlari ke dapur.

"KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENGEJEK LUCY! DIA ORANG YANG SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU TAHU!" seruku marah sehingga semua tamu yang tadinya asyik-asyik sendiri dengan aktivitasnya jadi memelototiku seperti layaknya orang tolol. Aku pun langsung menuju ke dapur dengan geram. Para perempuan itu hanya diam mematung. Tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang ini adalah Lucy!

Saat aku masuk ke dapur, kulihat Lucy sedang mengusap air matanya yag terus keluar dari pinggir bola mata karamelnya. Aku pun segera mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menyerahkannya pada Lucy. Lucy yang tadinya kaget langsung menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Gray." Ucap Lucy dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Sama-sama. Sudah, yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka hanya iri padamu." Ucapku bercanda.

"Ah! Kau ini!" kata Lucy sambil memukul pundakku dengan lembut dan tertawa ringan.

_Syukurlah, kau bisa tertawa lagi Lucy. Aku sangat lega._

"Hooooiiii! Lucyyyyy! Persediaan sumpit di sini sudah habiiiisss! Minta lagi dong! Ada di rak bagian ataaaasss!" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan. "Aaahhh! Iyaaaa! Akan segera kuambilkaaann!" jawab Lucy ikut berteriak supaya Natsu bisa mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah? Di rak atas ya? Berarti aku harus pakai kursi nih!" kata Lucy sambil segera mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada di dapur tersebut.

Kemudian, ia menggesernya tepat di depan rak bagian atas yang menyimpan berbagai macam alat makan yang disediakan. Lalu, ia menaiki kursi tersebut sehingga tangannya sedikit menggapai rak tersebut. Setelah ia membuka rak tersebut, tangannya tidak bisamenggapai sumpit-sumpit tersebut karena relalu jauh, tapi ia tetap berusaha agar bisa menggapainya. Aku hanya cekikikan melihat ekspersi wajahnya yang sedang bersusah payah.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanyaku yang masih dalam keadaan cekikikan. Lucy hanya menatapku tajam. "Hu-uh! Tadi kau bilang pada tamu-tamu nggak jelas itu nggak boleh mengejekku, tapi kau sendiri melakukannya! Huh! Tak usah!" ujar Lucy ketus.

"Hehehe…maaf…kalau aku saja boleh, tapi mereka tidak boleh! Habisnya, lucu melihat ekspresimu tadi!" jawabku.

"Haah? Peraturan macam apa itu? Kapan dibuatnya? Aku tak mengerti…Huaaah!" Keseimbangan Lucy sudah tak stabil hingga ia mau terjatuh. Dengan cepat, aku segera menangkap Lucy. Setelah sukses menangkap Lucy, malahan kakiku terpeleset karena lantainya licin dan dengan mulusnya kami terjatuh berdua.

"Aawww…sakit…" keluh Lucy.

Setelah aku membuka mataku, tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di atas Lucy. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Wajah Lucy memerah, aku pun ikut memerah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk segera menghindar dari Lucy seakan-akan ada batu yang besar yang membebani punggungku dan malah seperti ada yang mengontrolku sehingga wajahku makin mendekat dengan wajah Lucy.

"Hoooiiii! Lucyyy! Mana sum…Eh?" Natsu yang tadinya datang untuk meminta sumpit menjadi terbelalak karena melihat kami berdua.

**-To Be Continued-**

Huwwoooooo…Gray mau ngapain? Gray mau ngapain? O/A/O

Aku juga mauuuuu… *plakk digebukin sama readers

Okelah kalau begitu!

Makasih yg udah ngeriview n' supportnya! Aku seneng bgt! ,

Tunggu chapter brikutnya yaaaaa ;)

Jangan lupa reviewnya! *woi, maksa bgt sih lo?


	7. Chapter 7

Tugas sekolah sialaaaannn!

Banyak bgt ampe ga bisa ngelanjutin fanficku! Kan aku pengen para readersku tersayang bisa baca karyaku iniiiiii! *para readers langsung muntah, untungnya ada yg bawa ember (?)

Hah! Okelah kalau begitu! Nggak pake basa-basi lagi!

Para reders udah ga sabar ya? Kalau begitu,

Selamat Membaca!

**Chapter 7**

**L-O-V-E**

Normal POV *tumben normal POV!

Natsu pun terbelalak melihat Lucy dan Gray yang posisinya…hmmm…kalian tahu kan. Lucy dan Gray pun langsung masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Huwaaaa! Natsu ada di situ? Gimana nihh? _Batin Lucy dengan rasa panik dan malu yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

_Ga-gawat! Kenapa Natsu bisa ada di sana? Sial! _Pikir Gray. Ia pun merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Lucy. Panik dan Malu. Yah, hanya itu.

"Ehmm…ano, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Natsu dengan sebuah ukiran yang bentuknya melengkung di wajahnya, dan yang pastinya itu bibrnya yang membentuk senyum yang…menggoda disertai dengan mata yang disipitkan seperti layaknya orang Cina (?)

_Aduuuh! Pasti Natsu akan berteriak sambil menyebutkan nama kami dan apa yang kami lakukan sekarang, sehingga Wendy, Happy, Carla, Fred-san, dan para tamu lainnya langsung datang beramai-ramai ke dapur untuk melihat kejadian ini! _Pikir Gray lagi.

Kalau Lucy? Tentu saja pikirannya sama dengan Gray, tapi ia juga sambil berharap agar Gray segera menyingkir secepat mungkin supaya permasalahannya tidak semakin parah.

Tiba-tiba salah satu sisi dinding yang berada tepat di depan Gray dan Lucy yang tadinya utuh menjadi hancur karena sebuah ledakan entah apa itu, tak ada yang mengerti.

"Kyaaaaa!" Salah satu pecahan dinding tepat di atas kepala Lucy yang sudah menyingkir dari Gray dari tadi saat dinding itu meledak.

"Awas Lucyyy!" Gray langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy dengan sistem express, hmm kalau pembaca bisa melihat kejadian itu, mungkin Gray berlari lima kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada kereta express (?)

"Ice make Shield!" Teriak Gray dan keluarlah sebuah perisai es yang cukup besar untuk melindunginya dan Lucy. Kemudian perisai es milik Gray dan pecahan dinding tersebut saling berbenturan dan akhirnya pecahan dinding itu terlempar ke arah yang lain.

"Daijoubu, Lucy?"

"Hem. Arigatou, Gray."

"Douitamashite, Lucy."

"Hem…hem…restoran ini keren juga ya!" seru sebuah sosok yang muncul dari lubang besar bekas ledakan tadi.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya merusak restoran ini!" seru Natsu dengan emosi marahnya.

"Hoo…jadi kau tanya namaku ya? Kalau ingin tahu namaku, ciumlah kakiku dan memohonlah dengan lembut sambil berlutut di hadapanku. Huahahahahaha!" Laki-laki itu tertawa keras sehingga bagi siapa yang mendengarnya bisa tuli.

"Brengsek kauuuu!" Natsu langsung segera menonjok laki-laki itu dengan semburat merah api yang bertengger di kedua telapak tangannya. Sayangnya, laki-laki itu menangkisnya dan malah menonjok Natsu dengan gaya yang santai. Padahal, jika dilihat sekilas, tonjokan itu sangat lemah tapi nyatanya Natsu terpental sangat jauh sampai merusak setengah dari sebuah toko roti.

"Tonjokannya itu…mengerikan…" ucap Lucy sambil gemetaran karena takut akan mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Aku mencari gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartphilia. Dan kaulah gadis yang kucari itu." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucy. Lucy terlihat sangat takut dan berkeringat dingin. Tiba-tiba, Gray berdiri di depan Lucy.

"Tenang saja Lucy. Aku akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga." Ujar Gray sambil membentuk senyuman yang bawaannya tenang. "G-Gray…"

"Hoi, kau! Apa urusanmu dengan Lucy, hah?" seru Gray.

"Hemm…kudengar dari rumor-rumor yang sedang trend saat ini, seorang gadis pirang anggota Fairy Tail mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi yang sangat hebat dan kuat. Aku ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu, oleh karena itu berikan Lucy Heartphilia sekarang juga atau aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh laki-laki berambut pink itu!" seru laki-laki itu dengan kasarnya.

_Kekuatan tersembunyi? Memangnya kekuatan tersembunyi apa yang kupunya sehingga sudah banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini?_ Lucy berpikir dengan perasaan bingung.

"Pokoknya, Lucy tak akan kuserahkan padamu!"

"Ooh, ya? Ternyata sang putri punya pangeran kodok yang akan menghalangi tujuanku, ya? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati saya akan melayanimu, brengsek!"

Laki-laki itu langsung menonjok Gray. Untungnya, Gray yang sangat peka itu langsung menghindar.

"Ice Make Lance!"

Yes! Serangan Gray langsung mengenai laki-laki itu.

"Huaaaaa! Ukh…Kau memang brengsek, ya! Aku sudah merasakannya dari tadi saat aku datang!"

"Hooo…terima kasih atas pujiannya, ojii-san! Ups, tanpa sadar aku memanggilmu ojii-san! Habis, kerutannya udah kelihatan banyak dari jauh sih!"

"Dasar brengseeeekkk!"

Laki-laki itu bergerak sangat cepat, hingga Gray tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Padahal, tadinya ia lamban. Laki-laki itu langsung menonjok Gray berkali-kali tanpa henti. Gray terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Huaaaaaaakkhhh! Siaaaaal!"

"Karena aku sedang bad mood, aku ingin bermain lebih lama dengan bocah brengsek seperti kau! Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti tadi, tadinya kau kelihatan kuat, sekarang kau sangat lemah! Padahal permainannya baru dimulai sekarang! Apa kau sudah mulai menyerah? Hahahahahaha!"

"Ukh…sial…huaaaahh!"

"Mega Blaze Shooter!"

Laki-laki itu langsung megeluarkan serangan berwarna hitam pekat yang cukup besar dan mengenai Gray.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gray! "

Lucy POV

"Graaay! Ah! Lukamu parah sekali! Gray…hiks…" Aku menangis karena Gray terluka sangat parah. Kepalanya terbaring di atas pahaku.

"L-Lucy…te-tenang saja…ukh…aku…aku masih kuat kok, ukh! Aku…a-akan me-melindungimu…ekh…" ucap Gray tergagap-gagap karena kesakitan.

"Gray…hiks…ini sudah terlalu jauh…ini sudah terlalu parah…hiks…"

"Tolong…ja-jangan menangis…Lucy…janganlah menangis untukku…te-tetapi…tersenyumlah untukku…"

"Biar aku yang maju!" teriak Wendy yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wendy langsung mengeluarkan raungan naga langit, tapi laki-laki itu menghindar dengan santainya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Ini terlalu lucu! Masa lawanku hanya seorang gadis kecil yang lemah?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan muka menggoda.

"Satu lagi disini, bodoh!" Natsu langsung muncul dari atas karena Happy menggenggamnya saat terbang. Lalu Happy melepaskan genggamannya dan Natsu turun menimpa laki-laki itu.

"Ups, maaf ya! Nggak sengaja!" ucap Natsu sambil cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Lagi-lagi satu bocah sialan! Hiaaaahhh!" Lagi-lagi Natsu terlempar, untungnya tidak jauh seperti yang sebelumnya.

Natsu pun tetap bangun, lalu ia mengeluarkan jurus apinya. Wendy pun ikut membantu. Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga Wendy dan Natsu terbaring karena tak kuat lagi melawan laki-laki nggak jelas itu. Hanya aku yang tak terluka dan tak terbaring di situ.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah? Atau masih mau bermain? Ayo, bangunlah! Aku belum mengantuk loh, sedangkan kalian semua sudah tidur-tiduran karena mengantuk! Huahahahaha…!"

_Bahkan, Natsu, Gray, dan Wendy yang bisa dibilang lebih kuat dibanding aku (yaaah…di saat seperti ini aku harus jujur di depan para readers…-_-)sudah kalah dan terluka parah…berarti kalau kukeluarkan roh-roh selestial sama saja tak berguna…mereka semua terluka parah…sakit…sangat sakit melihat orang-orang yang kucintai terluka parah seperti ini…terutama Gray…tidak akan kumaafkan…tidak akan kumaafkan…_

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAN!" Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku dan kelurlah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki… (Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…)  
>Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi… (All the stars, far and wide...)<br>So kagayaki wo motte… (Show me thy appearance... )  
>Ware ni sugata wo shimese. (With such shine.)<br>Tetorabiburosu yo… (O Tetrabiblos...)  
>Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha… (I am the ruler of the stars...)<br>Asupekuto wa kanzen nari… (Aspect became complete...)  
>Araburu mon wo kaihou seyo. (Open thy malevolent gate.)<br>Zenten hachi-jyū hachi sei …(O 88 Stars of the heaven... )  
>Hikaru! (Shine!)<br>Urano Metoria! (Urano Metria!)

"I-itulah…itulah kekuatang yang kuinginkan…UUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!"

Laki-laki itu langsung jatuh terbaring pingsan karena ia terkena seranganku.

"Lu-Lucy…?" Terdengar suara Gray yang lembut. Ia kelihatannya mulai bisa berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Natsu dan Wendy. "Sugoi, Lucy!" seru Natsu dengan riang sambil menghampiri Lucy. "Lucy-san benar-benar kuat dan hebat!" puji Wendy.

"Terima kasih."

"Lucy…tak kusangka, kau benar-benar kuat. Kau memang gadis yang hebat." Ucap Gray sambil mengelu-elus kepalaku…_Hangat dan lembut…_

"Terima kasih…"

Kepalaku langsung pusing dan mataku mulai buram. Badanku juga mulai terlalu lemas dan tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Kelihatannya ini pengaruh dari pemakaian kekuatan terlalu banyak. Aku pun langsung jatuh terbaring. Saat mataku perlahan-lahan tertutup, kulihat Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, dan Gray memegangiku sambil meneriakkan namaku. Sayangnya aku tak bisa merespon mereka dan perlahan-lahan semuanya menghitam…

**-To Be Continued-**

Fuuuuhhh…akhirnya chapter 7 jadi juga…

Setelah banyak halangan seperti pr yang ukurannya segunung everest *sebenarnya nggak gitu2 juga sih…-_-"

Dan juga kompy-chan tersayangku yang sedang sakit parah dan lagi ditahan sama tukang komputer supaya menjalankan operasi…

Okelah kalau begitu!

Mau tahu isi chapter selanjutnya?

Tungguin aja yaaaa! ;)

Btw, jgn lupa reviewnya! :3 *heh? 


	8. Chapter 8

Wuahhhhh…mumpung liburan bisa ngelanjutin chapter 8 niiih! Asyik…\(^V^)/

Tetangga author : woyy! Jgn basa-basi lg dong! Ane mau baca, gan!

Author : hahh? Lo baca juga? Makasihhh…3 *pasang wajah memelas yang sangat terang (dikira lampu?) serta nari-nari gaje (mohon jgn ditiru!)

Tetangga author : eeeeh! Silau tau! Yaelah, dibilangin suruh cepetan malah nggak jelas gitu…! Para readers, pokoknya Fairy Tail bukan punyaku atau siapapun, Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima seorang!

Author : itu kalimat gueeee!

Tetangga Author : makanya, cepet-cepet dong…dibilangin dari tadi, susah diatur sih lo!

Author : ya udah deh! Capek gue ngeladininnya! Whatever ajalah…So, Happy Nice Reading!

**Chapter 8**

**L-O-V-E**

Di rumah sakit…

Gray POV

_Lucy…kumohon…cepatlah sembuh dan segera sadarlah…aku rindu padamu…aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi…aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu itu…aku…aku…aku suka padamu, Lucy…ya…aku memang suka padamu…selama ini aku tak menyadarinya…aku memang sangat suka padamu Lucy…sangat suka! Oleh karena itu, bangunlah…sadarlah Lucy…_

Itulah permohonanku yang kedua puluh kalinya.(hebat…pake dihitung lagi…mau narsis di depan para readers yaaa?) Sudah 3 hari Lucy belum siuman. Ia masih saja terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Dokter bilang, ini bukan penyakit yang parah. Semua orang sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Ini hanya penyebab dari terlalu lelah.

"Hoi, Gray! Gimana kabar Lucy?" Tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba datang sendiri.

"Aaah…dia belum sadar juga. Lho mana Happy, Wendy, dan Carla?"

"Hemm…kata Fred-san, kalau semuanya pergi, restorannya tidak ada pelayan-pelayannya. Maka, hanya aku yang diperbolehkan pergi, sedangkan Happy, Wendy, dan Carla tetap bekerja di sana sampai misi ini selesai."

"Hoooh…bukannya kau yang disuruh pergi oleh Fred-san karena kau sering memakan makanan para tamu?"

"Ukh! Dasar otak es!"

"Memang benar kan, mata sipit!"

"Otak es!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Ssssstttt! Dilarang berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah sakit!" kata seorang suster yang sedang lewat di depan sana dengan death glare yang menyeramkan.

"Go-gomen…" ucapku dan Natsu bersamaan. Kami pun kembali ke suasana tenang. Terjadilah keheningan yang sangat pangang.

"Gray, mengapa kau dari tadi menggenggam tangan Lucy terus?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuka percakapan.

Deg! "Eeeh…aku…aku hanya khawatir padanya! Kita kan teman satu tim! Wa-wajar saja dong!"

"Heeeh…you lllllllike her, Gray!" ucap Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mukanya yang menggoda sehingga aku ingin sekali menonjoknya habis-habisan.

"Ba-baka! Ma-mana mungkin aku…aku…"

"Sudahlah, Gray. Kau memang menyukainya. Pipimu saja sudah merah begitu. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan bilang ke siapapun. Janji deh!"

Ternyata Natsu memang sudah menyadarinya. Apa boleh buat. Semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

"Uuukh…ba-baiklah…janji ya?"

"Iya, janji! Benar kan kataku, suka pada Lucy! Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga mulutku ini!"

"I-iya…makasih banyak…"

Yaaah…tak ada salahnya juga menjaga rahasia pada Natsu. Semoga saja Natsu bisa menjaga mulutnya yang suka nyerocos sembarangan itu.

Natsu POV

Aku pun kembali ke restoran. Gray masih saja ingin menemani Lucy di rumah sakit. Padahal, sudah utntung tadi aku sudah menawarkan padanya untuk menggantikannya untuk sementara, tapi ia tetap tidak mau. Dasar, ia memang keras kepala. Sebutan otak es memang mencerminkan sifatnya. Hihihi…

Gray suka pada Lucy. Lucy pun juga suka pada Gray. Berarti mereka memang saling menyukai.

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka cocok juga kok. Mudah-mudahan, cinta mereka bisa bersatu dengan mulus dan tak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka.

"Ah! Natsu-san! Untung kau datang! Tolong bantu aku! Tamunya sangat banyak! Aku, Happy, dan Carla sudah mulai pusing…!" ucap Wendy sambil membawa nampan yang berisi peralatan makanan yang sudah selesai digunakan.

"Ah! Iya! Tunggu ya, aku ganti baju dulu! Maaf ya, kalau lama menunggu!"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok! Yang cepat ya!"

"Iya!"

Lucy POV

_Ehm…i-ini di mana? Mengapa semuanya begitu gelap? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Kemana Gray, Nasu, Happy, Wendy, dan Carla? Mengapa aku cuma berdiri dengan kaki yang telanjang serta gaun putih polos? _

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

_**Lucy…kumohon…sadarlah…cepatlah sembuh…aku rindu padamu…**_

Suara itu…

…Gray?

Dia rindu padaku?

_**Lucy…biarkan aku melihat senyumanmu yang menawan itu…**_

Senyuman yang menawan? Apa benar aku mempunyai senyum yang menawan?

_**Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu yang indah dan merdu itu…**_

Memangnya suaraku indah dan merdu? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu.

_**Aku sangat khawatir padamu…**_

Yah…itu kan sangat wajar karena kita teman satu tim.

_**Rasanya…aku ingin sekali membuatmu bahagia sekarang juga…**_

Membuatku bahagia? Kenapa harus? Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan hal itu?

_**Entah kenapa aku juga ingin sekali melindungimu…tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku, asalkan kau baik-baik saja… **_

Melindungiku? Walaupun kau akan mati?

_**Tiap kali kau tersenyum dan tertawa, aku pasti sangat senang sehingga aku juga ikut tersenyum…**_

Kenapa kau senang melihatku tersenyum? Kenapa kau ikut tersenyum?

_**Kalau aku bersama dengan dirimu, semua keluh kesah langsung lenyap bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin…**_

Hah? Memangnya aku melakukan apa sampai keluh kesahmu hilang semuanya?

_**Dan juga…aku tak pernah bosan kalau bersamamu biarpun hanya menunggu…**_

Tak pernah bosan? Masa sih? Menunggu kan hal yang paling membosankan di dunia ini.

_**Itulah semua hal yang kusukai darimu baik dari penampilan maupun dari hatimu…**_

Yang disukai dariku? Tunggu, tunggu…kalimat-kalimat ini…

Jangan-jangan…

_**Aishiteru, Lucy…**_

**-To Be Continued-**

OMG! OMG! Ternyata Gray juga suka pada Lucy! *lompat-lompat ga jelas

Siiiiiing..

Oke abaikan!

Lalu apa yang bakal terjadi setelah Lucy tau Gray suka padanya?

Klo mau nebak, review laaah…ok? *dihajar sekampung

Makasih atas review n' support yaaa!

Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaaa…

See u next time! n_n


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 finiiiiiiiiiiiiissshhh!

Setelah melewati masa-masa yang menantang, akhirnya pun chapter ini terselesaikan! *maksudnya?

Hueheheheh…karena tetanggaku sedang nggak ada jadi aku bebas!

Pokoknya, Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima seorang!

So, Happy Nice Reading!

**Chapter 9**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

_**Aishiteru, Lucy…**_

Dheg! Aku sangat kaget.

_G-Gray…me-menyukaiku…ah, tidak. Maksudku…ia mencintaiku…? Apa itu benar? Aku tak yakin…_

_Tapi, sekarang sebenarnya aku ini di mana? Dan apa itu memang suaranya Gray? Suaranya ada, orangnya tidak ada…!_

Tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tepat di atasku. Apa itu jalan keluar dari semua ini? Aku pun berusaha menggapainya hingga cahaya putih itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"A-apa yang terjadi…? K-kyaaa!"

**Beberapa lama kemudian…**

Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku yang terasa berat. Kulihat, banyak objek-objek yang tak kuketahui semuanya. Ini bukan rumahku. Ini bukan guild Fairy Tail. Tetapi…rumah sakit.

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Setelah mengingat-ingat sesuatu, akhirnya aku ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Aku mengeluarkan Urano Metria, lalu aku jatuh pingsan. Ah…mungkin karena terlalu banyak kekuatan yang kupakai.

Samar-samar, aku menyadari bahwa tangan sebelah kananku terasa berat dan ada sesuatu yang lembut di dekat tangan kananku ini. Saat kucoba melihatnya, itu…Gray yang tertidur. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, tetapi kepalanya terbaring di salah satu sisi pinggiran tempat tidurku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu menggenggam tangan kananku. Pipiku pun langsung terasa panas.

"Pantas saja tanganku terasa berat." Ujarku sambil menghela napas. Ternyata kalau Gray sedang tertidur, wajahnya terlihat manis. Berapa lama ia menungguku? Tanpa tersadari, garis melengkung terbentuk di wajahku. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga.

"Terima kasih, Gray." Ucapku berbisik di dekat telinga Gray. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Badanku terasa sangat segar setelah mengetahui Gray terus menemaniku.

"Hem…Lucy…"

Kudengar suara Gray yang pelan. Tapi ia masih tetap tertidur. Berarti ia mengingau. Tunggu, ia bermimpi tentang aku? Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah suara Gray yang kudengar di mimpiku itu benar? Tapi ia kan tertidur? Haaah…sudah kuduga, itu hanya mimpiku saja.

"Lucyyy! Kenapa kau mengambil jatah es krimkuuuuu!" teriak Gray yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

_Hah? Ukh…mimpinya kok nggak modal banget sih! Masa aku mengambil es krimnya? Hu-uh! Kirain apa! _*kirain apa hayooo…

Aku pun segera menyelimuti Gray agar ia merasa hangat. Lalu aku turun dari tempat tidur. Tetapi rasa ingin tahu tetap menyelimuti pikiranku. Entah kenapa suara Gray yang terdengar di alam mimpiku itu terasa benar dan nyata.

Gray POV

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kubuka mataku yang berat. Setelah kuperiksa tempat tidur, kosong. Lucy di mana? Aku pun menyadari bahwa sebuah kain yang hangat menyelimuti punggungku. Oh, itu selimut.

Samar-samar, kudengar suara percikan air yang ada di kamar mandi. Heh? Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan penyusup?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kubuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA! GRAAAAAY! DASAR MESUUUUM!"

"Huaaaakh! MA-MAAFKAN A…UWAAAA!" Aku pun dilempari botol sampo dan dengan mulusnya botol itu membentur hidungku. Otomatis, aliran darah segar langsung turun dari salah satu lubang hidungku. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu pasti alasan hidungku berdarah, apakah karena terbentur botol sampo atau karena melihat Lucy yang sedang mandi… _pokoknya, para readers harus tau bahwa aku hanya sengaja!_ Diam-diam hati kecilku berkata seperti itu.

Aku pun segera mengambil tisu dan kuhapus darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungku. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut pirangnya yang indah itu dibiarkan terurai begitu saja dan tertiup angin seakan-akan bergoyang elok.

"Kau sudah sembuh total kan, Lucy?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Heh? Tentu saja! Badanku terasa sangat segar! Kalau begitu, kita sudah bisa kembali ke restoran kan?"

"Ehh…tapi hari ini masa misi kita selesai."

"Eeeeh? Kalau begitu, aku tak dapat bayar uang sewa bulan ini lagi doooong!"

"Tenang saja, jatahku untukmu saja."

"Eh? Ta-tapi…kau…"

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa. Ambil saja. Aku ikhlas kok. Dari pada kau nanti dihajar sama ibu sewa itu."

"Eeeh…bener nih nggak apa-apa? Aku merasa nggak enak soalnya!"

"Iya, benar! Nggak apa-apa kok! Terima saja!"

"E-eh…kalau kau memaksa, baiklah! Tapi jangan menyesal, loh!"

"Iya, iya…kan sudah kubilang aku ikhlas. Ya sudah, yuk! Kita jemput Natsu, Wendy, Happy, dan Carla! Sehabis itu kita pulang ke guild! Pasti sudah banyak orang-orang dan misi lainnya yang sudah menunggu kita! Siapa tahu nanti ada misi yang bagus lagi, kita harus cepat-cepat ambil tuh! Kali-kali sudah diambil sama yang lain!"

"Roger, sir! Hehehe…"

**Sesampai di guild…**

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaa!" seru Natsu dengan girang entah karena apa. Kami pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Okaeri, Natsuuuu!" balas Lisanna sambil menghampiri dan memeluk Natsu dengan mesra. Semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipi Natsu dan ia membalas pelukan itu.

Lucy POV

"Lu-chan! Okaeri!" sapa Levy yang tersenyum yang menandakan rasa senang yang tumpah.

"Ah…Levy-chan!" Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Hemmm…dilihat dari mimik mukamu, kelihatannya aku ketinggalan cerita nih! Cerita dong!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku menuju salah satu meja yang kosong.

"E-eh…tau aja, oke deh!"

**-Conversation Skip-**

"Heee…jadi Natsu sudah tahu kalau kau suka pada Gray? Kostummu kembaran dengan Gray? Pria nggak jelas itu menginginkan kekuatanmu? Lalu Gray terus menjagamu selama kau koma? Gray juga membuka pintu kamar mandi saat kau sedang mandi?" Tanya Levy terang-terangan tanpa henti dan jeda sehingga aku tak sempat berpikir jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kalau ngomong lihat tanda jeda dong! Kau kan punya sihir menulis, artinya kau tau tata bahasa yang benar dong!" ujarku menyerah untuk berpikir.

"Ehehehe…maaf ya…habisnya aku ingin tahu lebih banyak…"

"Tapi…aku masih tak mengerti soal suara Gray yang kudengar di dalam mimpiku itu. Apakah suara itu hanya benar-benar mimpi atau itu benra-benar nyata dan entah kenapa aku mengganggap hal itu benar-benar nyata, bukan mimpi."

"Tanggapanmu memang benar kok, Lu-chan. Menurutku, hal itu memang kenyataan yang ada."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku demam tinggi. Gajeel merawatku dan kejadian yang kaualami juga kualami. Di mimpiku, aku mendengar suara Gajeel yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Menurutku, itu adalah suara hati dari orang yang menjaga kita dengan tulus. Saat kutanya pada Gajeel tentang itu, ia kaget karena ia berpikir bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya. Pada akhirnya, kami berpacaran deh sampai sekarang. Hihihi…"

"Be-berarti…Gray…dia menyukaiku…?"

"Bukan Lu-chan, dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu."

**-To Be Continued-**

Akh…akhirnya selesai juga…*tertawa terharu

Aduuuh…senengnya…mudah2an next chapter selesai dengan cepat…

Thx buat para readers yang udah ngeriview & support aku!

Klo ada yg support gitu, rasanya semangat buat ngelanjutin chapter berikutnya pake sistem express!

Anyway, tunggulah next chapter yaaak

Jaa neee…

Jgn lupa review! *maksa bgt lo!


	10. Chapter 10

Mumpung libur, aku bisa ngelanjutin chapter ini ^_^

Oke deh, karena nggak tau ngomong apa lagi,…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

"Bukan Lu-chan, dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu."

"Me-mencintaiku..?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kalau menyukai, hanya sekedar suka. Tapi kalau mencintai, mempunyai arti yang lebih dalam dari pada suka. Setiap orang mempunyai arti sendiri-sendiri! Itulah perbedaannya!" kata Levy sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Lalu, kalau itu hanya mimpi gimana dong?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tau ini berdasarkan pengalamanku saja. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Kalau tidak, ia bisa diambil oleh perempuan lain! Lagipula, kau ingin tahu kebenarannya kan?"

"E-eh…um…benar juga, baiklah. Akan kucoba, tapi lain kali saja." Kataku nyengir.

"Huuuuu! Lu-chan nggak seru ah!" seru Levy sambil memukulku pelan.

"Habisnya…aku malu, Levy-chan! Aku juga takut! Tapi aku berjanji akan kucoba lain kali!"

"Hah? Kapan tuh?"

"Eeeh…aku juga nggak tahu! Pokoknya lain kali deh!"

"Benar nih? Janji ya?

"Iya, janji deh! Janji!

"Oke deh! Kau harus pegang erat janjimu! Ah, Gajeel memanggilku! Sudah ya, Lu-chan! Jaa neee!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Levy jika berdekatan dengan Gajeel. Mereka sungguh mesra. Aah…seandainya aku bisa begitu bersama Gray…

"Hoi! Lucy! Jangan bengong! Kau sedang berpikir tentang apa sih?" Orang bertelanjang dada itu menghampiriku membuyarkan lamunanku dan membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Ah…Gray, kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Siapa suruh bengong!"

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku! Bweeek!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan menarik salah satu bagian bawah mata kiriku ke bawah dengan jari telunjukku menandakan ekspresi menggoda.

"Hah…kau itu. Oh iya, ini jatah uangku. Terimalah!" Ucap Gray sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak." Jawabku sambil menerima lembaran-lembaran uang itu. Tanganku tersentuh tangan Gray yang hangat itu dan spontan aku langsung mengelak dengan semburat warna merah yang menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Eh? Lucy, ada apa?" Tanya Gray dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh…ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak apa-apa!" ucapku bohong.

_Semua ini karena Levy-chan! Karena perkataannya, aku jadi terlalu nervous berdekatan dengan Gray!_

"Ah, ya sudah. Sampai nanti. Bye!"

"Bye!" Gray pun meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju ke… Juvia?

_Juvia? Ada urusan apa antara Gray dan Juvia? Tumben Gray yang menghampiri Juvia, bukan Juvia yang menghampiri Gray. Ada apa ya? Atau jangan-jangan…_

_GRAY MULAI BERPALING PADA JUVIA? GIMANA NIH? GIMANA NIH?_

_**Bukan Lu-chan, dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu.**_ Aku pun teringat akan perkataan Levy tadi. Berarti, semua itu hanya mimpi? Yang dibilang Levy itu salah dong? Suka saja tidak, apalagi cinta! Tapi saran Levy benar. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaan pada Gray sesegera mungkin sebelum diambil alih oleh perempuan lain.

Lalu Gray pun berjalan keluar dari guild bersama dengan Juvia. Mereka mau ke mana? Apa sebaiknya kau mengikuti mereka, ya? Tapi itu kan urusan mereka! Ukh…tapi aku penasaran…Apa boleh buat! Aku harus mengawasi mereka!

Aku pun mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Sebelumnya, aku mencoba menyamar dengan mengganti bajuku, rambutku kepang dua, pakai Gale-Force Reading Glasses (klo nggak tau bisa cari di fairy tail wiki yaa ;) hehehe…) dan topi. (topi dari mana tuh?) Aku pun berjalan seperti layaknya orang umum yang sedang berjalan santai, tetapi aku tetap waspada agar tak terlihat Gray dan Juvia walaupun sudah menyamar.

Bruk! Karena aku terlalu memerhatikan Gray dan Juvia, aku menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomenesai!" kataku panik sambil membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa! Lho, Lucy?" kata laki-laki itu setelah menyadari bahwa aku yang menabraknya.

"Lho? Na-Natsu?" Tanyaku setelah selesai membungkuk.

"Eeh? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu, Lucy?"

"Ah! A-aku…ah…" Aku tak bisa menjawab karena aku masih tetap saja memperhatikan Gray dan Juvia dari kejauhan. Natsu yang tadinya bingung, ikut melihat ke arah yang kutuju. Lalu setelah ia memperhatikan apa yang kuperhatikan, ia langsung menggangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ya!" seru Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku mengerti kok. Aku tau kau ingin mengikuti mereka karena kau ingin tau apa yang mau lakukan! Iya, kan?"

"E-eh…? Ternyata kau cukup peka dalam cinta ya, Natsu!"

"Hehehe…aku kan sudah berpengalaman! Biarkanlah aku ikut! Aku kan teman satu timmu! Sebagai teman, aku harus membantumu untuk mendapatkan cintanmu!"

"Ukh….Aku cukup curiga, tapi…baiklah! Tapi kau juga jangan bikin keributan ya!"

"Sip-sip! Ayo!"

Kemudian, kami pun mengikuti Gray dan Juvia. Sebelumnya, Natsu juga memakai alat menyamar yaitu baju yang diganti, syal bergarisnya diikatkan di kepala seperti layaknya ikat kepala, (yah…walaupun kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, tapi mau apa lagi…) topi, poninya diturunkan, dan…mungkin itu saja yang bisa dilakukan.

Mulai dari toko aksesoris, toko buku, toko pakaian, dan kafe. Kami pun ikut makan di kafe tersebut dan tempat duduk kami tak jauh dari mereka, jadi kami bisa mengawasi mereka.

"Permisi, tuan dan nona mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang waitress yang datang tiba-tiba ke meja kami sehingga membuatku sedikit terkaget saking seriusnya memperhatikan Gray dan Juvia.

"Eh…A-aku mau Choco Parfait saja! Kalau kau Natsu?"

"Ano…menu yang pakai saus tobassco apa saja ya?" Tanya Natsu antusias sambil membuka-buka buku menu.

"Natsu, ini bukan saatnya untuk makan siang! Tujuan kita untuk mengawasi Gray dan Juvia tau!" ujarku berbisik kepada Natsu.

"E-ehh…iya,ya, aku mau pesan Mix Fruit Float saja!" jawab Natsu setelah mengerti perkataanku.

"Baiklah, satu Choco Parfait dan satu Mix Fruit Float. Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu selama beberapa menit, terima kasih." Kata waitress tersebut sambil mencatat lalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kami pun mengawasi mereka berdua tanpa mengalihkan pendangan sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba, Natsu melemparkan batu es yang cukup kecil ke kepala Gray. Gray pun meringis kesakitan dan langsung berdiri celingukan mencari orang yang telah melemparinya dengan es batu dengan ekspresi jengkel.

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung mengambil koran (dari mana lagi tuh?) untuk menutupi wajahnya sedangkan aku pura-pura membaca buku menu. Lalu, Gray pun duduk karena disuruh Juvia.

Aku pun menghela napasku karena tidak ketahuan sedangkan Natsu hanya ketawa cekikikan.

"Natsu! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kalau ketahuan tadi, gimana tuh?" kataku setengah berbisik kepada Natsu yang masih cekikikan.

"Huehehehe…biarkan saja…" ujar Natsu sambil menunjukan senyum licik. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dasar Natsu! Sejak kecil, mereka selalu saja bertengkar sampai sekarang!

Setelah pesanan kami datang, kami pun menikmatinya sambil tetap mengawasi Gray dan Juvia. Walaupun parfaitnya sangat enak, aku tetap merasakan pahit baik di lidahku maupun di hatiku. Aku membayangan kalau Gray dan Juvia sudah berpacaran. Pasti hatiku bisa hancur.

Setelah Gray dan Juvia selesai makan, mereka pun meninggalkan restoran. Kami pun juga sudah selesai dan kami tetap mengikutinya. Lalu, sampailah kami di taman pusat kota yang kukunjungi tempo hari.

Kami bersembunyi di balik semak-semak supaya tidak ketahuan. (kalian kan sudah menyamar!)

"Juvia, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu sekarang juga." Sahut Gray tiba-tiba kepada Juvia dengan mimik yang serius.

Dheg! Aku pun langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Aku sangat takut mendengarnya. Aku terlalu takut.

_G-Gray…kumohon…jangan…jangan…kumohon…aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya…bahkan terlalu lemah…kumohon…BECAUSE I STILL L-O-V-E YOU…_

"Eeh? Apa itu, Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia dengan gaya centilnya.

_Kumohon…Gray…L-O-V-E YOU…_

"Hemm…Juvia…Aku…aku…eeeerrr…"

**-To Be Continued-**

Gray…! Kamu mau ngomong apa ke Juvia? Jangan sampe kamu bilang 'itu' pada Juvia! Lucy kan suka padamu? Kasihan Lucy!

Gimana? Bagus nggak?

Yahhh…nih fanfic emang masih jelek ya…

But thx 4 readers who read, review, and support me! Arigato gozaimasu! *bungkuk badan

Okay, you have to waiting 4 the next chapter and see you next time!

Don't forget to review, okay? :3 *masih maksa aja, udah gitu sok cool lagi, pake English segala!


	11. Chapter 11

Huaaaaaa! Ternyata fanficku yg ini bisa ampe chapter 11! O.O

Padahal awalnya aku berpikir Cuma sampe chapter 5-6…

Ternyata di luar dugaan, dah sampe chapter 11 -.- (baru nyadar, padahal udah lewat chapter 6…)

Aih…tapi aku cukup seneng ^v^

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Hiro Mashima! Klo ada yang bilang itu buatan saya, bakar rumahnya! Jgn lupa kasih makan anaknya (?)

Okelah klo begitu, karena nggak tau ngomong apa lagi jadi,

Please Enjoy the reading! ;)

**Chapter 11**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

_Kumohon Gray…aku terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya…_

Aku mulai menitikkan butiran-butiran air bening di bawah coklatnya bola mataku. Natsu menepuk punggungku dengan bermaksud menghibur. Ia juga menunjukkan wajah cemas karena melihatku sedih seperti ini. Aku mungkin tak punya harapan lagi untuk cinta, karena Gray pada Juvia akan…

"Aku tak bisa menerimamu, Juvia. Maafkan aku. Aku menyukai orang lain."

_Eh?_

"Eeh? G-Gray-sama me-menyukai orang lain…?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

_Gray menyukai orang lain? Siapa orang itu?_

"Lalu, siapa orang itu Gray-sama?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberi tahumu lebih jauh dari ini."

"Lalu, apa gunanya kau mengajakku kencan hari ini?" Tanya Juvia dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"I-itu…supaya aku bisa memuaskanmu. Lalu kau bisa melepaskan aku tanpa rasa berat."

"Ukh…G-Gray-sama kejam! Jahat! Malah kalau kau berbuat seperti ini, kau membuat hatiku semakin hancur tau!" teriak Juvia sambil mulai menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Gray yang sedang dalam kebisuan.

Aku tak tau harus menunjukkan ekspresi apa. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranku. Aku senang, tapi bingung, takut, penasaran, gelisah, sedih juga bercampur di dalam rasa bahagiaku ini. Saat sekilas kulihat ke sampingku, Natsu…tersenyum…?

Natsu POV

_Gray, dari awal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau akan menolak Juvia. Aku senang kau berani berkata yang sebenarnya kepada Juvia. Aku tahu, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai itu hanya Lucy seorang. Baiklah, saatnya aku beraksi menjadi malaikat cinta Gray dan Lucy!_

"Natsu? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Eeh? Nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak apa-apa! Hei, karena pengawasan kita sudah selesai, jadi…"

"Kyaaaa!" Aku pun mendorong Lucy keluar dari semak-semak hingga ketahuan Gray.

_Hehehe…kalian akan kusatukan, pokoknya!_

Gray POV

"Lu-Lucy? Sedang apa kau di sini? Lalu…penampilanmu itu…kenapa?"

Entah kenapa Lucy keluar dari semak-semak dengan dress sepanjang lima sentimeter di atas lutut dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda dan rambutnya yang dikepang dua. Dia sangat berbeda dengan penampilan biasanya. (gale-force read glasses & topinya sudah diambil Natsu)

"Eeh? A-aku Cuma kebetulan lewat, kok! Cuma kebetulan lewat! Tadi aku kesandung! Um…hari ini aku ingin berpenampilan beda saja! Hahaha…" jawab Lucy tanpa jeda.

"Oooh…begitu. Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?'

Lucy POV

_Eeeeeeeeehhhh? Jalan-jalan berdua dengan Gray? Mauuuuuuuuuuu! Tapi kemana ya? Ah! Masa bodolah! Ikut aja dulu! Hihihi…_

"Ehm. Boleh saja." Jawabku sambil mencoba untuk bersikap berwibawa.

"Oke. Ayo!"

Natsu POV

_NICE, GRAY! :D_

_Ternyata kau tidak buruk juga dalam masalah percintaan ya! Hehehe… _

_Yosh! Aku juga akan berjuang untuk kalian berdua!_

Aku pun berjalan diam-diam mengikuti kemana Gray dan Lucy pergi. Mulai dari gang yang sempit, jalan yang dihalangi tembok sehingga mereka berdua harus memanjatinya.

Ketika Lucy sampai di puncak tembok tersebut, Lucy merasa sangat takut dan gemetar. Kelihatannya Gray memperhatikan tubuh Lucy yang bergetar. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy.

"Sini Lucy! Kalau takut, peganglah tanganku dan lompatlah! Kau tidak perlu takut! Ayo!"

"Eeh…ta-tapi aku takut…"

_Aah! Lucy terlalu lamban! Apa boleh buat! Inilah strategi cinta yang pertama!_

Aku pun secara diam-diam mendorong Lucy. Tetapi Lucy sempat melihatku. Supaya Lucy tidak memanggil namaku, (soalnya kalau Lucy teriakkin nama Natsu, bisa ketahuan sama Gray) aku langsung mendorongnya hingga ia melayang tepat di atas Gray.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Untungnya, Gray menangkap Lucy dengan sukses. Tapi, keseimbangan Gray mulai menghilang karena Lucy terlalu berat, sehingga salah satu kaki Gray harus bertumpu di belakang dan…ia menginjak kaki seorang nenek yang kebetulan lewat tepat di belakangnya.

Gray, Lucy dan aku tentunya terbelalak kaget. Waduh…gimana nih…? OAO"

"Ah…kau menginjak kakiku, bocah…" ujar nenek itu lembut.

"Umm…Maafkan saya, nek! Saya tak sengaja!" ucap Gray meminta maaf kepada nenek itu dan membungkuk padanya.

"Ah…nggak apa-apa kok…" jawab nenek itu lembut.

_Fiuh…syukurlah…nenek itu ternyata sangat baik dan pemaaf…_

"TAPI LAIN KALI HATI-HATI, BOCAH BRENGSEK!" teriak nenek itu tiba-tiba dengan death glare yang mungkin dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari pada death glare milik Erza.

"Hu-huwaaa! Gomen, obaa-san! Su-sunimasen!" seru Gray sambil membungkuk dengan wajah yang malang dan berlari bersama Lucy meninggalkan nenek evil yang sedang berkacak pinggang itu.

Aku pun cekikikan karena melihat wajah Gray saat dimarahi tadi. Setelah nenek evil itu pergi, aku langsung melompati tembok itu dan berlari mengikuti Gray dan Lucy.

_Strategi cinta pertama berhasil! Walaupun…sempat ada tokoh evilnya…kasihan juga si Gray! Nggak apa-apa lah! Yang penting, ia sempat menangkap Lucy!_

Strategi kedua, aku diam-diam melempar ulat ke kepala Lucy.

"Kyaaa! Ulaaaaaat! Hiii!"

"Biar kusingkirkan!" seru Gray sambil melempar ulat itu. Sayangnya, ulat itu mendarat di hidung seorang anak kecil.

"Hueeeee! Onii-chan itu melempar ulat ke hidungku! Hueeeee! Papa!" seru anak kecil itu sambil menangis dan berlari ke…papanya yang berkumis(?) Lagi-lagi Gray dimarahi.

Strategi cinta ketiga pun diakhiri dengan kata 'dimarahi' juga. Begitu juga dengan strategi empat, strategi lima, enam, tujuh,…sampai…aku juga nggak tahu.(bilang aja authornya yang nggak tahu!) Hingga akhirnya aku ketahuan oleh Gray.

"NATSUUUU! JADI INI ULAHMU YAAAA? KAU ITU NGAJAK RIBUT YAAA!" seru Gray dengan marah besar yang membara ke sana kemari. Lucy hanya berdiri dalam kebisuan karena dari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa ini semua ulahku.

"Hehehehe…ma-maaf yaaa…eh…Eh…G-Gray yang baik hati dan tidak sombong…"

"SEBENARNYA APA SIH MAUMUUUU?" seru Gray lagi sambil mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya ia mulai siap untuk menghajarku.

Mau tidak mau, aku harus jujur.

"Ehmm…se-sebenarnya…aku ingin membantumu, Gray. Supaya kau makin dekat dengan Lucy. Kau kan suka padanya." Kataku berbisik pada Gray supaya tak terdengar Lucy. Otomatis, muka Gray langsung blushing.

"Lho? Gray? Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri kami.

"Eng…enggak apa-apa kok!" bohong Gray dengan panik.

"Aah! Gray bohong tuh!" kataku sambil memukul punggung Gray sehingga ia terdorong ke arah Lucy. Karena Gray terdorong ke arah Lucy, Lucy menahannya. Tetapi wajah Gray tetap saja mendekat dan…

CUP!

Bibir Gray dengan bibir Lucy saling menempel. Mereka berdua saling terbelalak kaget, termasuk aku. Posisi tangan mereka masing-masing terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan (seperti teletubies kali? Wkwkwk…) Padahal hal itu tidak sengaja.

Dan tepatnya, gadis berambut biru dan bertopi biru serta semua pakaian serba biru berdiri di depan kita dengan mata yang melebar yang menandakan ekspresi kaget dan shock.

**-To Be Continued-**

Haaaaaaaa! Gray dan Lucy in the romantic scene! O/A/O"

Terus, Juvia lagi ada di situuuu? Gimana dooooong!

Sebelumnya, arigatou buat yg udah jadiin fave! n_n

Aku seneng bgt!

Kalau kalian penasaran, tunggulah chapter selanjutnya yaaaak ;)

Don't forget to review! ;) *penyakitnya muncul lagi nih…

I'll be waiting 4 you! See u again! Byeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Yeeeeyyyy! Chapter 12 pun jadiiiiii! \(^v^)/

Ini semua berkat kalian smua para readers!

Disclaimer : Bukan punya lo, lo, lo, dan gue. Pastinya punya Hiro Mashima seorang!

Okelah klo begitu!

I hope u enjoy it! ;)

**Chapter 12**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

"G-Gray-sama…a-anata wa…su-suka Lucy…?" tanya seorang gadis serba biru (mukanya juga? Giginya juga?*maaf, maksudnya pakaiannya…-_-") yang berdiri tepat di depanku, Gray dan Natsu.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung mendorong Gray dan mukaku sangat merah padam. "Engg…dia nggak suka padaku, kok! Ja-jangan salah paham, Juvia! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku!" ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum dengan paksa. Di dalam hatiku, terasa sakit ketika mengatakan itu.

"I-iya! Itu benar! Ya-yang tadi itu tidak sengaja! A-aku hanya memukul Gray la-lalu Gray terdorong ke arah Lucy dan…po-pokoknya itu tidak sengaja!" sahut Natsu tergagap-gagap.

"Lu-Lucy…a-aku…aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAN!" Seru Juvia sehingga semua pejalan kaki melirik ke arah kami. Juvia pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi air dan ia menyerang ke arahku.

"KYAAA!" Juvia memegang salah satu kakiku dan ia melemparku jauh.

BUGH! Aku terbanting dan terbentur tembok. Perlahan-lahan semua yang kulihat menjadi kabur dan menghitam…

Gray POV

"LUCYYY!" Aku langsung menghampiri sosok Lucy yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Juvia segera memukulku hingga aku terpental cukup jauh. Untungnya aku mendarat dengan posisi berdiri.

"Juviaaaa! Jangan lakukan itu! Hentikaaaaan!" teriakku marah besar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka pada Lucy? Kalau itu memang benar, JUVIA KEBERATAAAAN!" Juvia pun melempar Lucy lagi. Untungnya, kali ini Natsu menangkapnya.

"Bukan…bukan…Lucy bukan orang yang kusukai…tapi…tapi…"

"Hah? Juvia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gray-sama!"

"TAPI…DIA ORANG YANG SANGAT KUCINTAIIIIIIII!" lanjutku.

"Ehhh? G-Gray-sama…Gray-sama memang tak mengerti perasaan Juviaaaaaa!" Juvia pun meninggalkan kami semua dengan cepat.

"Hoi! Natsu! Apa Lucy baik-baik saja?" tanyaku penasaran sambil berlari menghampiri Natsu yang menggendong Lucy.

"Hem. Sepertinya ia hanya pingsan. Soalnya di sana ada karung yang cukup empuk. Jadi Lucy tak terluka sedikit pun. (muehehehe…maaf ya para readers, tadi di atas nggak dikasih tau klo ada karungnya…gomen…)

"Haaah…syukurlah…" ujarku sambil jatuh berlutut dan menghela napas. Sangat lega saat mengetahui Lucy baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Lucy pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin ia nanti akan cepat siuman." Ujar Natsu diikuti dengan anggukanku yang bermaksud menjawab iya.

Juvia POV

_Gray-sama jahat! Lucy jahat! Natsu-san jahat! Semuanya jahat! Mereka tak mengerti perasaanku! Aku benci mereka bertiga!_

Turunlah rintik-rintik hujan dari pinggiran mataku. (maksudnya air mata, maaf) Saking kesalnya, aku menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Wuah! Go-gomen! Maafkan aku!" seruku kepada laki-laki itu. Aku pun terbelalak kaget saat melihat bahwa laki-laki itu adalah…Lyon.

"Ly-Lyon-san! Kukira siapa!" kataku kaget.

"Juvia! Ooh! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu! Lho? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ehm…itu..itu karena…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di taman?"

"Eh…ide bagus. Baiklah."

**Setelah sampai di taman…**

"Nah, apa masalahmu Juvia? Ceritakanlah padaku. Setidaknya, aku bisa menjadi tempat curhatmu. Dengan senang hati, aku akan mendengarnya. (temen curhat ato apa hayooo?)

Perlahan-lahan, kutumpahkan semua masalahku tentang cinta kepada Lyon. Ia hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti dan tak sedikit pun berkomentar.

"Aku benci mereka bertiga! Mereka tak mengerti perasaanku! Aku sangat sakit! Sangat sakit di sini!" ucapku mulai emosi sambil memegangi dadaku.

"Ano…maaf, bukannya aku tidak setuju denganmu, tapi…menurutku cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Juvia."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mengerti terbentuknya cinta? Cinta itu terbentuk karena kedua pihak yang saling mencintai dengan tulus. Kalau hanya satu pihak yang mencintai dan pihak yang satunya lagi mencintai orang lain, kehidupan mereka tak akan pernah bahagia. Seperti kau, Juvia. Kau menyukai Gray, tetapi Gray menyukai orang lain. Apakah kehidupan kalian bisa bahagia setelah kalian menjalani hubungan cinta? Apa bisa?"

Aku hanya diam saja. Diam-diam hati kecilku berkata bahwa Lyon-san benar. Kalau aku menyukai Gray tetapi Gray tidak menyukaiku, mungkin aku malah makin sakit hati. Selama ini aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Lyon-san memang benar-benar mengerti tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ehmm…mungkin kau harus melupakannya."

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hemmm…aku tak tahu. Tiap orang punya cara masing-masing. Mungkin kau bisa menaruh perhatianmu pada laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari pada Gray, atau semacamnya."

"Tapi kan susah sekali untuk melupakan perasaan ini?"

"Memang susah, semua orang memang bisa mengalaminya. Kita mudah untuk mencintai, tapi susah untuk melupakannya bagaikan saat kita mengotak-atik suatu mesin. Menurut kita mudah untuk membongkar mesin tersebut, tetapi sulit sekali untuk memasangnya lagi kalau kita tak bisa menguasai cara membetulkannya. Tapi kalau kau berusaha, pasti bisa!"

"Dari mana kau mempelajari filosofi seperti itu?"

"Hehehe…Rahasia dong!"

"Huh! Dasar! Tapi, terima kasih, Lyon-san! Rasanya aku lebih lega, loh!"

"Iya. Sama-sama. Syukurlah kau sudah lega. Kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu, aku juga ikut senang."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Eeh…nggak apa-apa! Sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf pada Gray, Natsu, dan Lucy! Kalau tidak, mereka bisa saja membencimu!"

"Iya! Oh iya, apa besok kita bisa ketemuan lagi? Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Sungguh? Ehm…baiklah, besok kita ketemuan lagi di sini ya! Besok siang!"

"Oke! Byeee!"

"Byeee!"

Lyon POV

Juvia pun berlari meninggalkanku dalam sekejap. Kucubit lenganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Besok aku akan ketemuan lagi dengan Juvia! Ooh…Juvia! Kau memang gadis yang sempurna bagiku!

Gray POV

"Ehmm…G-Gray…" Kudengar suara pelan gadis pirang bermata coklat karamel itu.

"Ah! Lucy! Kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah…"

"G-Gray…? Kau dari tadi mencemaskanku…?"

"Tentu saja! Kau itu selalu mencemaskanku tahu!"

"Ehehehe…maaf ya. Oh iya, Natsu di mana?"

"Ehm…Natsu sudah pulang. Katanya ada urusan."

_Sebenarnya…dia bilang supaya aku makin dekat dengan Lucy dan dia menganggap dia hanya mengganggu di sini. Jadi dia pulang…_

"Gray? Kok bengong?" sahut Lucy tiba-tiba hingga membuatku kaget.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak apa-apa!"

_Di saat berdua seperti ini, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk 'itu'!_

"Ehmm…Lucy, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Eeh? Apa itu, Gray?"

"Ehmmm…sebetulnya…aku…aku…"

**-To Be Continued-**

Adeeeeeeek sialaaaaaaaaaann!

Ngeganggu melulu pas lagi ngerjain fanfic iniiiiiii!

Hah! Sudahlah! Adekku dari awal emang udah gila sejak lahir! *waaah…parah…OAO" (mohon jgn ditiru!)

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Jelek ya? Makasih. (blom juga jawab! Lho? Kok makasih?)

Klo begitu, klo penasaran, tunggulah chapter berikutnya dengan sabar yaaak! ;)

See u again!

**NOTE : MAAF, UNTUK 4 HARI KE DEPAN MUNGKIN AKU BELUM BISA UPDATE KARENA PENUH DENGAN JADWAL SEKOLAH! GOMEN BANGET YA! TAPI MASIH MUNGKIN LOH! DOAKAN SAJA SUPAYA SAYA BISA UPDATE SESEGERA MUNGKIN! THX 4 MINNA-SAN! ;)**

**P.S. PLIS JGN PADA MARAH YAAA! HARUS SABAR, OK? ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 UPDATE!

Akhirnya…QAQ

Setelah menjalani smua berbagai rintangan di skul… (maksudnya tugas skul…-_-")

Aku pun bisa update lagi! Kyaa~ seneng bgt!

Oke deh! Karena aku udah ga sabar ngelanjutinnya,

Please Enjoy the reading! n_n

**Chapter 13**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

" Mau ngomong apa, Gray?" Tanya Lucy sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di sebelah bibirnya.

"Aku…er…er…ukh…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali (udah, ga usah dihitung! Rajin amat…) dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Biar kubukakan!" seru Lucy sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa memedulikanku dan mengambil langkah jauh.

_Oh! Sial! Kenapa mesti sekarang tamu nggak jelas itu datang! Jadi tertunda deh! Huh!_

Aku pun mengikuti Lucy dengan langkah lemas sambil menghela napas yang cukup panjang. Begitu kulirik ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka dari tadi dan sosok yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah…

Juvia.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy dan berdiri di depan Lucy sambil menghadangnya.

"Gray-sama…maksudku Gray! Bukan! Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melukai Lucy! Aku…aku hanya datang untuk minta maaf! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku sudah berbuat salah tadi! Tolong maafkan aku!" ujar Juvia sambil membungkuk ke arah kami berdua. Kami berdua hanya berdiri dan diam di dalam kebisuan. Terjadilah keheningan yang sangaaaaaat panjaaaaaaaaang…(tunggu? Brapa lama tuh?) Lucy pun kelihatan sangat bingung. Kepalan tangannya menempel pada bibir mungilnya ia lembut itu.

"Ano…sebagai permintaan maaf, aku sudah membayar uang rumah sewa Lucy untuk bulan depan. Jadi, Lucy tak perlu khawatir untuk membayar uang sewa bulan depan." Ucap Juvia membuka percakapan setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang.

"E-ehh? Aduh, Juvia! T-tak perlu sampai segitunya! Kan uang hasil usahamu jadi berkurang banyak! Sudah gitu kan jadi merepotkan!" balas Lucy dengan kagetnya.

Juvia POV

"Nggak apa-apa. Itu tanda permintaan maafku. Tapi kumohon, maafkanlah aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Janji!" Aku pun membungkuk berkali-kali supaya Gray dan Lucy memaafkan aku.

_Kumohon maafkanlah aku…kumohon…_

Pluk! Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang menimpa kedua pundakku menarikku untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sudahlah, Juvia! Angkatlah wajahmu! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, namanya bukan Juvia, salah satu temanku yang berharga! Sebagai temanmu, aku memaafkanmu dan percaya kepadamu!" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum cerah. Aku terharu.

_Teman…kata-kata yang indah…padahal selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai rival cintaku…tapi…kau tetap saja menganggapku sebagai temanmu…Juvia terharu…_

"Hu-huweee…Juvia terharu…arigatou Lucy! Gomen kalau selama ini Juvia terus membencimu…huweee!" Aku pun memeluk erat Lucy sambil mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hahaha…nggak apa-apa kok! Lagipula terkadang cinta itu seperti perang! Selalu bersaing satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya dengan cara apa saja! Iya, tidak?" balas Lucy sambil membalas pelukanku.

_Hangat…lembut…jadi ini rasanya berpelukan bersama 'teman'…sungguh berbeda dari yang kuduga…_

**Esoknya…**

Lucy POV

"Hoaaaaahhmmm…haaaah…sudah pagi toh…" Menguap selebar-lebarnya adalah kebiasanku tiap pagi. Dalam keadaan mata yang masih tertutup, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan merapikannya. Saat kutaruh selimut di atas tempat tidur, kurasakan benjolan-benjolan yang aneh di atas tempat tidurku. Saat berusaha untuk membuka kedua mataku yang terasa berat bagaikan mengangkat besi beton, (apa sih!) kulihat benjolan-benjolan itu adalah…

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! KYAAAAAAAAAA! BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku pun langsung berteriak sampai terdengar ke ujung bumi (lebaynya kambuh lagi tuh…) dan memukul wajah Gray berkali-kali dengan bantal. Gray pun bangun dengan santainya dan matanya masih tertutup rapat, sama seperti aku biasanya.

"Hmmm…haaaah…ohayou, Lucy…" ucap Gray dengan lemasnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya supaya bisa berfungsi lagi seperti biasanya.

"Graaaaay! Kenapa kau jadi menginap di rumahku? Semalam kan kau sudah pulang! Sudah begitu, kita tidur berdua dalam satu tempat tidur lagi! Kau nggak macam-macam, kan?" keluhku kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oooh…gomen Lucy. Kunci rumahku terjatuh entah di mana. Aku merasa rumahmulah yang jaraknya paling dekat dari rumahku sehingga hanya itu satu-satu jalan keluar dari permasalahanku. Tenang saja, aku tak macam-macam kok. Lagipula, semalam aku sudah mengantuk berat dan kita kan teman satu tim. Kita sudah sering bersama. Iya, kan? " ucapnya sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya dan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan ke samping.

"Baka Gray! Itu bukan jalan keluar, tau!" seruku membetulkan perkataannya.

"Yaaaah…whateverlah, kalau begitu bantu aku untuk mencari kunci rumahku, ya? Oke?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku nggak mau! Aku mau ke guild hari ini! Siapa tahu ada misi yang cocok untukku!" teriakku.

"Baiklah!"

Aku pun langsung menghela napas dan tersenyum karena Gray sangat pengertian.

"-kita akan mencari kunci itu bersama-sama! Berjuang ya, Lucy!"

Senyumku pun langsung lenyap begitu saja seperti debu ditiup angin dan langsung diganti menjadi muka cemberut karena ternyata Gray sungguh pemaksa. Gray pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayolah Lucy, kita kan teman satu tim? Iya kan? Iya kan? Lagipula, kalau mukamu cemberut seperti itu, kau jadi jelek. Tidak manis seperti biasanya!" ucap Gray sambil mencubit kedua pipiku dan tersenyum sehingga gigi-giginya terlihat rapi berjejeran. Aku pun sempat blushing, tapi cubitannya cukup sakit.

"Auw! Sakit, tau! Lepaskan, ah!" keluhku kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari kedua pipiku. Kemudian, ia menarik tanganku dan berlari ke luar. "Ayo!"

"Tunggu Gray! Aku masih tampang baru bangun tidur nih! Aku ganti baju dulu dong!" seruku sambil menunjuk diriku yang masih berantakan.

"Ya sudah! Sana ganti baju! Cepat ya, kutunggu loh!"

"Iya, iya! Jangan mengeluh kalau aku lama loh!" Aku pun berlari masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Gray yang masih cekikikan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Lucy! Kau lama sekali!" keluh Gray sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Hu-uh! Kan sudah kubilang, jangan mengeluh kalau aku lama!" ujarku sambil memastikan pita ikat rambutku terpasang dengan benar.

"Yosh! Ikuso, Lucy!" seru Gray bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari cepat-cepat.

"Graaaay! Terlalu cepat!" Gray masih saja tak mendengarnya, dari pada habis tenaga karena berteriak terus, lebih baik aku diam saja dan pasrah. Yah, begitulah sifat alami Gray. (rasanya sama dgn chapter 1-2 ya?)

Kami pun menyusuri isi sudut Magnolia mulai dari gang-gang sempit dan luas yang sering dilewati Gray, kafe, restoran dan toko-toko yang sering dikunjungi Gray, jalan-jalan yang sering ditelusuri Gray, dan masih banyak lagi sehingga sang author sangat pusing memikirkannya.

Akhirnya, aku dan Gray melewati jembatan yang menghubungi dua perumahan yang terpisahkan oleh aliran sungai yang ada di dekat rumahku.

"Tunggu, Gray? Kita sampai di dekat rumahku lagi!" seruku sambil menghela napas berkali-kali saking capeknya. "Tapi kan kita mencari di tempat yang selalu kulewati dan kukunjungi, nah ini salah satu tempat yang sering kukunjungi." Ucap Gray santai sambil bersender pada pegangan jembatan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang biasa kau lakukan di sini?"

"Biasanya aku memandang air yang mengalir di sungai ini, kantong yang ada kemejaku ini biasa kupakai untuk menyimpan kunci rumahku…"

"ITU DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heh? Maksudnya…?"

"Kalau kau bersender di jembatan ini sambil memandang air sungai yang mengalir dan kantongmu dipakai untuk menyimpan kunci rumahmu itu..berarti…JATUH KE SUNGAIIIIII!"

Eeh? Jatuh ke sungai? Kalau begitu, aku harus cari di situ!" Gray pun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hendak melompat ke sungai. Aku pun mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Gray! Kenapa mesti melompat? Kan bisa turun pelan-pelan dari bawah sana! Nanti kalau sungainya dangkal, gimana?"

"Haaah…! Sudahlah! Nanti aku nggak bisa pulang tanpa kunci loh!"

"Tapi…tapi…"

Gray masih bersikeras untuk melompat, tetapi aku terus memeluk erat kakinya. Hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia jatuh ke sungai…BERSAMAKU JUGAAA?

Byuuur! Kami berdua pun jatuh ke dalam sungai bersama-sama sehingga kami benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Tuh, kan! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat Gray! Aku pun jadinya ikut basah kan?" keluhku sambil memeras rok miniku yang basah kuyup.

"Yup! Itu artinya, kau akan membantuku! Ayo kita berjuang!" seru Gray sambil mulai meraba-raba dasar air sungai. Aku pun hanya pasrah dan mulai mencari dan mencari…

**Beberapa lama kemudian…**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH?"

"G-Gray? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak nggak jelas gitu! Bikin kaget tau nggak!" keluhku lagi.

"Lu-Lucy…itu kantong kunci-kunci gerbangmu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kita kan sudah lama bersama! Harusnya kau tahu dong!"

"Bu-bukan…maksudku…kunci rumahku ada di situ!"

Aku pun langsung melirik ke arah kantong yang penuh dengan kunci-kunci gerbangku dan mendapati satu kunci yang sangat asing dan tidak seharusnya berada di kantongku.

"Aaaah! Betuuuuuul!" seruku riang. Splash! Cipratan air membasahi tubuhku. Aku tahu itu ulah Gray. Karena ia sudah cekikikan. "G-Graaaaay!" Aku pun ikut memberikan serangan cipratan air dan Gray pun juga melakukannya berkali-kali. Rasanya…MENYENANGKAN!

**Sorenya…**

"Ha-haccchiiii!" Aku sudah bersin berkali-kali dari tadi. Kelihatannya kami terlalu lama bermain air hingga kami flu. Aku berbaring sambil menghangatkan tubuhku dengan selimut tebal.

"Kalian berdua, istirahatlah di sini sampai sembuh. Gray tak mungkin bisa pulang dalam keadaan sakit begitu. Maaf ya, Lucy." Ucap gadis berambut merah scarlet panjang yang tak lain ada Erza.

"Iyah…tapih…khenapah Gehey thidur dih sampingkuhh…(translate : iya…tapi…kenapa Gray tidur di sampingku… )

"Kalau pakai futon, ia bisa masuk angin. Sudahlah, sabar saja. Siapa suruh kalian main air. Salah sendiri kan. Aku sudah masak bubur, kalau mau ambil di dapur. Oke? Aku ada urusan sekarang, jaa ne."

Erza pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Yup. Apa para readers mengerti situasi barusan? Biar kujelaskan. (apa lagi sih?)

_-Flasback Mode : ON-_

"_Rasakan serangan mautku!" seruku sambil menyiprat Gray._

"_Aku tak akan kalah!" ujar Gray sambil membalas serangan mautku (?)_

"_Futari tomo! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Erza emosi yang kebetulan lewat._

_Otomatis, kami langsung berdiri diam karena takut pada Nona Erza Scralet (?)_

"_Ha-haccchi!" Gray pun bersin._

"_Tuh, kan! Kalian mulai flu! Ayo naik! Gray, istirahatlah di rumah Lucy malam ini! Besok kau baru boleh pulang!" omel Erza._

"_Haaahh…? Iyah, ma'amh Erzah… (translate : Haaah…? Iya, ma'am Erza…)_

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHH? LAGI-LAGI MENGINAP DI RUMAHKUUUU? Ha-hatccchi!"_

"_Sudah! Jangan banyak komentar! No comment, no bacot! Understand?" ucap Erza sok English-englishan._

_-Flashback Mode : OFF-_

Gray tertidur di sebelahku dengan nyenyak. Wajahnya sangat manis kalau sedang tidur, apalagi kalau dilihat sedekat ini. Tiba-tiba pipiku memerah.

_Aaaah! Apa sih yang kupikirkan! Sudah ah! Aku mau tidur! Aku ingin cepat sembuh!_

Tiba-tiba lengan Gray menimpa badanku seakan-akan ia memelukku. Refleks, mukaku langsung merah padam.

"G-Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun, Gray!" seruku berbisik. Tapi Gray tetap tak bangun. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Kasihan juga sih. Tak enak kalau diganggu lagi. Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau membiarkannya saja. Aku pun menutup mataku yang berat ini dan aku pun terlelap…

**-To Be Continued-**

Haaaaaahhhh…chapter yg paling panjang…OAO

Baru nyadar…

Smuanya, arigatou sudah review dan support aku! Aku seneng bgt!

Awalnya aku ngira chapter ini paling pendek, tapi malah paling panjang…

Mkasih juga yg udah add fave! :D

Baiklah, tunggu chapter yaaa! ;)

R-E-V-I-E-W~! :3


	14. Chapter 14

Minaaaaaaaaa~

Gomen baru update sekarang!

Soalnya aku kmaren update yang 'Miracle Of Love'!

Nah, sekarang bisa lanjutin chappie ini!

Tetangga Author : Kenapa sih, lo selali aja pake basa-basi! Mengganggu aja tau ga?

Author : Weisssss…tau2 muncul juga nih anak! Me-mengganggu? Ampun kakak… *bersujud

Tetangga Author : Sudah! Makan dulu sana! Ada mi sedap spesial tuh!

Author : Mauuuuu…Tu-tunggu? Kok jadi keluyuran gini sih kata pembukanya?

Tetangga Author : Abaikan saja anak ini! Pokoknya, si author nggak jelas ini cuma mengubah cerita ini! Fairy Tail tetaplah milik Hiro Mashima! Selamat membaca!

Author : Jangan abaikan sayaaaa! Saya juga orangnya jelas kooook…! Tunggu dulu…itu kalimat gueeeeee!

Para readers, abaikan saja kutipan nggak jelas yang ada di atas ini!

Selamat membaca!

**Chapter 14**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

"Heeeeng…hoaaaahmmm…" Kutarik kedua tanganku yang pegal ini ke atas. Aku menguap sangat lebar. Aku merasa badanku mulai fit lagi. Kulihat di sebelahku tak ada Gray. Kamarku sudah bermandikan cahaya yang cerah dari luar jendela kamarku.

_Tirai jendelanya sudah dibuka. Berarti Gray yang membukanya. Lalu ke mana dia? Apa ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya?_

Aku pun turun dari ranjangku dengan kebiasaanku. (di chapter sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan) Sambil mengucek-ucek mataku yang berat ini, aku membuka pintu kamarku. Kulihat sosok laki-laki setengah telanjang sedang memegang beberapa piring yang menampung spaghetti saus daging yang kelihatannya sangat lezat. Di meja sudah ada dua cangkir teh yang masih hangat dan dua lembar roti yang beroleskan selai kacang.

"G-Gray? Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyaku terkaget-kaget dan kagum.

"Ooh, Lucy. Ohayou. Iya, ke-kenapa memangnya? Ada yang salah kalau aku yang menyiapkan semua ini? Kelihatan jadi bencong ya kalau cowok yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga?" balasnya ragu disertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Nggak kok. Malah hebat cowok bisa masak! Aku kagum loh! Malah kelihatan lezat! Kau hebat Gray! Di luar dugaanku kau bisa memasak. Ayo makan!" Aku pun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja makan. Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itadakimasu~" Aku pun melahap satu sendok spaghetti.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Hem. Enak. Rasanya meleleh di mulut. Kau pintar masak, Gray. Aku kalah deh." Pujiku padanya sambil mengunyah spaghetti tersebut dan menelannya. Kemudian kemasukkan kembali ke mulutku.

"Hahaha…makasih atas pujiannya. Ah, Lucy. Ada saus daging yang menempel di wajahmu." Ungkap Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku. Aku pun dengan cepat langsung mengambil tisu dan hendak menghapusnya. Tetapi Gray menahan tanganku.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan." Wajah Gray pun mendekat dengan wajahku. Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Gray pun menjilat pipiku. Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat menyadarinya. Pipiku terasa panas, padahal suhu ruanganku cukup dingin. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Setelah Gray menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, aku langsung menghela napas saking leganya.

"Kenapa kau malah menjilat pipiku? Kan bisa pakai tisu!" protesku padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh? Aku hanya ingin makanan buatanku tak sia-sia. Sayang kan kalau pakai tisu."

"Jadi kalau ada setitik saus daging saja ke lantai, kau akan menjilatnya juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini manusia, bukan hewan!"

"Hahaha. Bercada kok. Kan cuma iseng." Timpalku kepadanya sambil menjulurkan lidah sepanjang mungkin kepadanya. Lalu aku meneguk teh yang dibuat Gray. Perutku langsung terasa hangat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, naskahmu kok tidak dilanjutkan lagi? Belum ada perkembangannya, loh." Ungkap Gray sambil menggigit roti selai kacang ke dalam mulutnya.

OHOK! Aku langsung keselek karena aku sedang minum teh tadinya.

"Lu-Lucy? Kenapa kau?"

Aku segera menghapus bekas teh di sekitar bibirku dengan tisu secepat mungkin.

"Kau…kau membaca naskahku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Pakai tanya lagi! Kan malu! Kenapa pula kau membaca naskahku tanpa izin dariku?"

"Ayolah Lucy. Kalau kau ingin novelmu dipublikasikan, sama saja banyak orang yang membacanya. Iya, kan?" ucap Gray dengan santainya.

_Ukh…betul juga sih…tapi kan tetap saja malu…_

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya?"

"Um…aku sedang tak punya inspirasi! Tapi kapan-kapan akan kulanjutkan setelah mendapat inspirasi!" jawabku ketus.

"Weisss…kok jadi ketus gitu sih? Tadi tersenyum, sekarang marah-marah. Kau memang unik ya. Bisa mengubah sikap dalam sesaat. Tapi aku lebih senang saat melihat kau tersenyum. Kalau kau tersenyum, kau jadi sangat manis."

_Manis? Manis? Gray berpendapat kalau senyumku manis? Apakah ini kenyataan?_

Kucubit lenganku. Sakit. Ini kenyataan. Gray mengataiku manis saat tersenyum. Tanpa tersadari, aku tersenyum. Aku senang saat Gray berpendapat seperti itu tentangku.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri? Kau gila ya?"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat perkataan Gray membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ng-nggak kok! Nggak apa-apa! Kau mengataiku gila? Grrrrr…"

"Tunggu…aku kan Cuma bertanya…uaaaakh!" Aku langsung menghajar Gray. Gray pun jatuh dari kursi dan ia meringis kesakitan. Aku pun memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Huh! Aku mau cuci piring! Kalau kau mau ke guild, duluan saja! Aku masih ada kerjaan di sini!" ucapku ketus sambil menaruh semua cucian di tempat cuci piring.

"Aduh, jangan ketus gitu dong, Hime-sama. Ojii-san akan selalu menunggu kau kapan saja."

"Terserah! Aku harus membersihkan rumah dulu!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau cuci piring, aku akan membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di sini." Balas Gray sambil mengambil kemoceng.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, aku pun pergi ke guild bersama Gray. Kami pun jatuh ke dalam keheningan selama perjalanan ke guild. Gray juga diam saja karena awalnya ia sudah berusaha mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku tetap mengabaikannya. Akhirnya, ia pun ikut menyerah. Ia juga ikut diam saja.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dari tadi aku terus mengabaikannya. Mungkin aku terlalu galak padanya. Sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya.

"Ano…Gray, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedang bad mood saja. Maafkan aku."

Perlahan-lahan, kulihat senyum Gray mengembang. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lega karena melihat Gray tersenyum seperti itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Mendadak, suasana hatiku menjadi senang. Aku pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Gray tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku juga salah telah membaca naskahmu diam-diam. Maafkan aku juga."

"Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Hanya kau dan Levy-chan yang boleh membaca naskah itu! Oke?" ungkapku sambil mengedip mata sebelahku dan mengeluarkan jari kelingkingku berharap supaya Gray menyambut jari kelingkingku.

"Sip, sip. Aku janji!" Gray pun menyambut jari kelingkingku sambil tersenyum riang. Aku pun lega karena Gray mau memaafkanku. Aku sangat senang jika mengobrol dengan Gray dalam suasana menyenangkan seperti ini.

Wuuuusssshh…Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Aku sempat menggigil karena anginnya membuatku kedinginan. Gray pun menatapku bingung.

"Lucy? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Masa kau tak menger…"

_Oh iya ya. Gray kan penyihir es. Ia bukannya kedinginan, malah senang dengan hawa dingin seperti ini. Percuma saja aku menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya._

Tiba-tiba Gray menyambar tanganku dan menarikku. Aku pun jatuh ke dalam…

Pelukannya.

Aku sangat kaget saat Gray tiba-tiba memelukku. Tetapi entah kenapa, seluruh badanku yang bersentuhan dengan badan dingin menjadi hangat, malah bisa dibilang seperti air mendidih (bisa dibilang panas -_-). Aneh ya?

"Aku tahu. Kau kedinginan, kan? Biar kuhangatkan dirimu." Ujar Gray lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya. Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipiku saking malunya. Jantungku pun kembali berdegup kencang.

_Hangat…lembut…terlalu nyaman…rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini…seandainya waktu berhenti sekarang juga…_

Tanganku pun ikut memeluk punggung Gray. "Terima kasih, Gray." Ucapku berbisik di dekat telinganya. Gray hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

_Di saat seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya._ _Ya! Sekaranglah saatnya!_

"Gray…sebenarnya, sejak lama aku…aku…um…"

"Kyaaaa! Gray-kuuuun!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami dan ia menghampiri Gray dan memeluknya setelah Gray melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Julie! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" seru Gray sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari gadis yang bernama Julie itu setelah Gray melirik ke arahku yang membisu. Gadis itu sangat manis bagaikan gulali. Baju terusan selutut berwarna putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulit mulusnya, bola mata hijau daun yang indah disertai bulu mata lentiknya, juga rambut cokelatnya yang pendek sedagu melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Dia jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dariku.

"G-Gray…si-siapa gadis ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah kaku.

"Ah…dia…"

"Tak usah, Gray! Biar kuperkenalkan diriku sendiri! Namaku Julie Sanford! Aku ini tunangannya Gray!" ungkapnya dengan gaya sombong.

_Eh…? Tunangannya…Gray…?_

**-To Be Continued-**

Huwaaaaaa…! Gray punya tunangan? Gray punya tunangan?

Tetangga Author : Cukup! Lo kan yang bikin cerita ini, harusnya lo tau kelanjutannya!

Author : Bener juga ya…

Tetangga Author : Baiklah para readers! Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya…*langsung digebuk ama authornya

The Winner is Lucia Dragneel Fullbuster!

Author : Terima kasih…terima kasih…terima kasih…CUKUP! KATA PENUTUPNYA JADI IKUT KELUYURAN KAN! BIARKAN GUE MEMBERI KATA PENUTUP DENGAN DAMAI DONG! (maaf, tolong diabaikan saja…-_-")

Ya udah! Kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya, tunggulah next chappy!

See u again~! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Yosh! Chapter 15 pun update!

Maaf kalau update sedikit telat (eh…? beneran nggak ya? Nggak tau juga sih -_-) karena modemku sedang bermasalah *banting modem sekuat tenaga dan bergumam di dalam hati 'dasar modem nggak berguna!'

Disclaimer : Disclaimer? Of course, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima! Not me! *sok inggris

Ya sudah! Nggak perlu basa-basi lagi!

Happy Nice Reading! ;)

**Chapter 15**

**L-O-V-E**

Lucy POV

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Julie Sanford! Aku tunangannya Gray!" ungkap Julie dengan sombongnya.

_Eh…? Tunangannya Gray…? Gray sudah punya tunangan…?_

Perlahan-lahan, setitik dua titik air mata bercucuran dari mataku. Sakit…sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa Gray sudah punya tunangan…

"Lu-Lucy? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gray dengan paniknya. Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Aah…Nggak apa-apa! Aku…aku ada urusan! Duluan ya Gray, Julie-san! Sunimasen!" Aku pun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berlari secepat mungkin aku bisa. Aku tak peduli dengan Gray dan Julie yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

Air mataku semakin menderas. Tanpa tersadari, aku sampai di depan rumahku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumahku dan mengunci seluruh jendela dan pintu rumahku. Aku pun langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku. Aku pun langsung menangis sepuas-puasnya. Aku ingin melampiaskan semua kesedihanku. Aku ingin hatiku yang perih ini bisa lebih tenang dan damai.

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan hatiku yang terluka ini. Kata-kata Julie terus terngiang di kepalaku.

_Perkenalkan! Namaku Julie Sanford! Aku tunangannya Gray!_

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Siapapun tolong hapus ingatan ini! Aku terlalu lemah untuk menghadapinya! Onegai! Kami-sama…kumohon tolonglah aku…biarkan aku menemukan jalan keluar dari semua permasalahan ini…

**2 hari kemudian…**

Gray POV

Tak ada. Gadis itu masih tak datang juga. Kemarin ia tidak datang, hari ini juga tidak. Kemana dia?

Sosok gadis yang kucari-cari dari kemarin-kemarin itu masih belum muncul juga batang hidungnya. Sejak ia berkenalan dengan Julie, ia tak pernah kelihatan.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku takut Lucy sakit hati karena mendengar kata 'tunangan' dari Julie. Sebenarnya aku pun juga tak tahu pasti apakah Lucy suka padaku atau tidak, tetapi aku pikiran ini tetap terbesit di pikiranku walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk segera menyingkirkan pikiran ini.

Apa ke rumahnya?

Aah. Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Aku takut aku makin menyakiti hatinya. Tapi…aku juga mau menemuinya karena perasaan kangenku padanya hampir tumpah.

_Apa boleh buat! Yosh! Let's go to Lucy's house!_

Aku pun segera beranjak pergi. "Ara…ara…Gray, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya gadis berambut putih yang panjang dan poninya yang diikat ke atas seperti air mancur (nggak juga sih…-_-) sedang menjaga bar yang hendak kutinggalkan ini.

"Aah, Mira. Bikin kaget aja. Aku mau ke rumah Lucy."

"Ooh, mau ke rumah Lucy toh. Benar juga ya, akhir-akhir ini Lucy tidak datang ke guild." Ujar Mira sambil membersihkan peralatan makanan.

"Hahaha, iya. Makanya aku cemas padanya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat Mira berkata seperti itu. "Dari mana kau tahu, Mira?" tanyaku setengah berbisik kepada Mira supaya tak kedengaran siapa-siapa.

"Aku cuma menebak kok. Aku hanya terus mendapati akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung. Lucy juga tak datang-datang. Aku berpikir ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua." Jawab Mira sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku diam saja. Kuakui, tebakan Mira memang benar. Tapi aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau kuberi tahu permasalahan sesungguhnya antara aku dengan Lucy kepada Mira, aku kan malu. Kasihan juga Lucy. Mungkin lebih baik tidak. Tapi aku tetap ingin menceritakannya kepada orang yang bisa mengerti.

Kepada Juvia? Tidak. Sepertinya ia sedang kencan dengan Lyon.

Kalau Erza? Tidak juga. Kurasa ia akan mencekikku jika ia tahu aku menyakiti hati Lucy.

Happy? Itu makin nggak mungkin! Masa curhat sama kucing! Happy juga tak bisa menjaga rahasia dengan benar.

Siapa lagi ya…? Hmmm…ah. Mungkin orang itu bisa…

Aku pun segera menghampiri orang yang kumaksud. "Hoi, Natsu. Aku mau bicara padamu."

Natsu pun menengok ke arahku. "Ada apa ini, otak es? Mau bertarung lagi nih? Oke, aku siap melayanimu dengan senang hati!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Natsu. Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang aku mau bicara padamu tentang Lucy." Aku pun duduk di seberang Natsu. Senyum Natsu pun langsung menyusut begitu ia mendengar perkataanku.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Kudengar, Lucy sudah sembuh sejak insiden dengan Juvia itu. Tapi Lucy tak datang-datang dua hari ini. Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Natsu antusias.

"Umm…sebenarnya bukan bertengkar sih. Cuma ada sedikit permasalahan saja di antara aku dengan Lucy." Gumamku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan empat jariku secara bergantian.

"Permasalahan apa itu?" Tanya Natsu lagi makin antusias.

Akhirnya kuceritakanlah semuanya mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Natsu hanya mendengarkan dan terkadang ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah aku selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Natsu, aku menyadari semua penghuni guild menengok ke arah kami dengan mata yang melebar disertai dengan kebisuan. Begitu mereka tahu kalau aku melihat ke arah mereka semua, mereka semua langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya.

"Mereka semua kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nggak tahu."

"Tentu saja semuanya pada memperhatikan kalian berdua. Kalian melakukan sesuatu yang kalian tak biasa lakukan. Kalian berdua berbicara dengan tenang seperti itu,orang-orang yang sangat mengenal kalian itu pasti bingung dengan tingkah laku kalian yang berbeda." Ungkap Macao yang sedang meminum birnya dan duduk bersama Wakaba tak jauh dari kami.

"Oooh…jadi karena itu…" jawabku bersamaan dengan Natsu dengan pasrah.

"Hem…Sebaiknya kita ke rumah Lucy sekarang. Aku juga khawatir dengan Lucy. Ayo, Gray!" ajak Natsu sambil menarikku.

"Hooo…ternyata kalian sudah berbaikan ya! Persahabatan yang indah yaaa…" ucap Wakaba dengan wajah menggoda sambil menghisap rokoknya. Kami berdua langsung melirik ke arahnya disertai aura haus darah. Wakaba langsung tersentak kaget dan kabur.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan mereka! Ayo kita pergi!" ujarku pada Natsu. Kami pun meninggalkan guild untuk pergi ke rumah Lucy.

Sesampai di depan rumah Lucy, kami mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Lucy! Lucy! Ini aku, Gray! Buka pintunya! Aku datang bersama Natsu!" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya terus menerus.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kami pun mencoba untuk mengetuknya lebih keras. Saat kami mengetuknya dengan keras, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Berarti pintunya tidak dikunci. Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sepi.

Rasanya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah ini.

"Aku akan cari ke kamar mandi!" ujar Natsu dengan pipi merah sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa tempat pertama yang ditujunya harus kamar mandi? Baka!_

"Lucy tidak ada di kamar mandi! Ah! Sayang sekali!" Keluh Natsu setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Sudah, kita ke kamarnya saja!" ucapku sambil memukul kepala Natsu.

"Kau bilang urusan nanti, tapi kau tetap memukulku!" keluh Natsu lagi sambil memegangi benjolan di kepalanya.

Aku malas meladeninya, jadi kudiamkan saja. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Lucy secara perlahan tanpa suara. Aku takut dihajar olehnya lagi.

Aku terdiam begitu melihat sosok Lucy yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Saat kuperhatikan secara seksama, aku melihat mata Lucy yang membengkak dan beberapa butir air mata yang menetes-netes dari bola mata cokelatnya sehingga membuat salah satu sisi bantal yang digunakannya sedikit basah. Lucy begitu kaget saat melihat aku dan Natsu muncul. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal yang ia punya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian ke sini?" serunya. Walaupun wajahnya ditutupi oleh bantal, suaranya masih terdengar jelas dan kelihatannya serak.

"Lu-Lucy…kenapa kau…" Aku hendak bertanya pada Lucy, tetapi ia langsung memotongnya.

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI SANA! AKU BENCI KAU, GRAY! AKU BENCI KAU!"

**-To Be Continued-**

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak? *pasang puppy eyes

Jelek ya, oh makasih. *prasaan blom ada yang jwb deh -_-"

Oh iya! Para readers, aku lupa ngasih tau klo Julie itu chara tambahan! Gomen baru ngasih tau sekarang! Aku benar2 lupa! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!*bungkuk badan berkali-kali sampe encok

Tetangga Author : Woi, sebenarnya nih fic ampe ch brapa sih? Panjang amat!

Author : Ehhhmmm…sampe ch…

.

..

…

Nggak tau.

Tetangga Author : GUBRAK!

Author : Blom digebukkin udah out duluan. Okelah klo begitu! Klo mau tau ch selanjutnya, bersabarlah untuk menunggu ch berikutnya, ok?

Jaa ne matta ashita~

Don't forget to review! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Minna-san! Gomen, aku baru update sekarang…

Kemaren soalnya aku nginep di rumah tanteku yg di Sentul…

Padahal udah bawa laptop sama modem, tp modem-chan lg eror…*apa sih!

Jaringan di sana juga nggak terlalu bagus…*curhat nih?

Tapi harusnya tetep bisa karena modemku biasanya enak dipake…*ngebanting modem sekuat tenaga dan bergumam 'dasar modem nggak berguna!'

Tapi jgn marah ya…plissss…

Sebagai gantinya, aku sedang on the way bikin fic Fairy Tail yang baru! *promosi lagi nihh?

Enak kaaaan?

Tapi belum tentu selesai hari ini karena aku capek banget…*plakk

Tapi bakal kuusahain cepet selesai hari ini kok! Jadi, siap-siap aja ya baca fic Fairy Tail terbaruku! (tapi kayaknya emang besok atau kapan gitu dehh…)*nggak jelas…sombong banget sih lo!

Sudah, sudah. Kalimat pembukanya jadi tempat promosi deh jadinya…

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Hiro Mashima! Bukan aku!

Oke deh, aku nggak mau basa-basi lagi!

Selamat membaca! n_n

**Chapter 16**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI SANA! AKU BENCI KAU, GRAY! AKU BENCI KAU!"

Teriakan Lucy yang histeris itu membuat aku setengah kaget dan setengahnya lagi bingung. Begitu juga dengan Natsu. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi cemas yang sama pada wajahku. Kami berdua hanya berdiri diam dan jatuh ke dalam kebisuan yang menegangkan.

"Tunggu dulu, Lucy. Aku dan Gray tidak tahu apa permasalahannya. Setidaknya kau beri tahu dulu apa permasalahannya pada kami berdua." Ucap Natsu dengan cemasnya.

"Gray sudah tahu kok!" seru Lucy sambil menghapus air matanya yang bercucuran.

Natsu pun menengok ke arahku dengan wajah bingung. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara, aku langsung menaikkan pundakku tanda tak tahu dan tak mengerti. Kemudian Natsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan bergantian memandang aku dan Lucy dengan ekspresi tak mengerti alias bingung.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau keluar, lebih baik aku saja yang akan keluar!" seru Lucy sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendorong kami berdua untuk menyingkir kemudian berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Sekilas, kulihat mata Lucy memancarkan perasaan yang sedih. Sangat sedih.

_Lucy…sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi…? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan…? Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah tersenyum lagi? Lucy…aku rindu dengan senyumanmu yang menawan itu…aku ingin melihat kau tertawa lagi…_

"GRAY!"

Suara Natsu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?"

"Kau yang salah! Dari tadi dipanggil tak dengar-dengar! Kau kenapa sih!"

"Ma-maaf…Aku cuma khawatir dan bingung terhadap kelakuan Lucy tadi."

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita kejar Lucy!"

"I-iya…!"

Aku dan Natsu pun ikut berlari untuk mengejar Lucy. Sosok Lucy yang tadinya belum terlihat sudah ditemukan. Ia masih berlari sambil menangis.

"LUCY! KITA BISA BICARAKAN INI BAIK-BAIK! AKU TAK TAHU APA YANG KAU PERMASALAHKAN! SEBAIKNYA KAU BERHENTI DULU! LUCYYYY!"

Lucy tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakanku. Ia pun masih terus berlari dan kecepatannya malah makin meningkat. Ia mulai menjauhi kami.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy tertabrak dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi dan berotot. (badannya mirip sama Laxus, tapi itu bukan Laxus loh…) Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan. Rambut pendeknya berwarna kuning kecokelatan melambai-lambai di udara karena tertiup angin.

Kemudian, laki-laki itu menonjok perut Lucy. Awalnya Lucy sempat meringis kesakitan, sehabis itu Lucy pun langsung pingsan. Laki-laki misterius itu langsung mengangkat Lucy dan menggendong Lucy di atas pundaknya.

"HEI! SIAPA KAU? APA URUSANMU DENGAN LUCY, HUH? KEMBALIKAN LUCY!" Seru Natsu tiba-tiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Otomatis, laki-laki misterius itu langsung menengok ke arah kami. Wajahnya menyeramkan…tidak! Bahkan lebih menyeramkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kelihatannya, ia menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Siapa kalian, para bocah? Apa kalian mau menghalangiku?" Tanya laki-laki misterius itu. Suara beratnya menusuk-nusuk di telingaku sehingga membuat telingaku sakit.

"Kami bukan bocah! Aku Natsu Dragneel dan dia temanku Gray Fullbuster! Kami adalah penyihir dari guild Fairy Tail! Yang kau gendong itu adalah salah satu teman kami juga yang berasal dari guild yang sama! Pokoknya, kembalikan Lucy, atau kau akan babak belur nantinya!" ucap Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya dan diriku sambil mulai mengeluarkan semburat api yang berasal dari kedua tangannya.

"Hooohh…dari guild busuk itu ya? Namaku Chaos. Aku berasal dari Phoenix Clown Guild. Kalian tak usah ikut campur denganku! Lebih baik kalian pulang saja ke rumah kalian dari pada melawanku yang kuat ini! Kalian akan kalah kalau melawanku! Oh iya, dan juga jangan lupa minum susu seperti bayi ya? Kalau nggak, nanti jadi rewel lohh! Huahahahahah!" seru laki-laki yang bernama Chaos itu diikuti dengak ledakan tawa yang menggelegar sehingga telingaku semakin sakit.

"FAIRY TAIL BUKANLAH GUILD YANG BUSUK!" Teriak Natsu dengan emosinya.

_Phoenix Clown Guild? Bukankah dari namanya itu adalah Dark Guild? Lucy mau diapakan mereka? Dia juga mengatakan kalau Fairy Tail itu guild busuk…? Sialan…sialan…sialan…_

"SIALAN KAUUUU!" Aku dan pun langsung berlari untuk menonjok Chaos itu diikuti dengan Natsu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Lucy yang tadinya pingsan langsung menghadang kami berdua.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!" seru Lucy sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lurus ke samping untuk menghalangi kami berdua.

Otomatis, kami berdua langsung berhenti mendadak karena Lucy menghalangi kami.

"Lu-Lucy? Kau sudah siuman? Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia itu penyihir Dark Guild tau!" ungkapku dengan nada kecemasan dan berlari untuk menghampiri Lucy.

"Gray! Itu bukan Lucy!" Teriak Natsu tiba-tiba dan menarikku untuk mejauh dari Lucy. Aku pun langsung bingung dan mencoba untuk lepas dari Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku mulai emosi pada Natsu.

"Coba kau perhatikan lebih seksama!" seru Natsu memperingatkanku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun memperhatikan Lucy secara seksama. Mulai dari ujung sepatunya sampai ujung rambutnya. Kutemukan salah satu yang rada aneh. Bola mata indah Lucy yang biasanya berwarna cokelat caramel menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

_A-ada apa dengan Lucy…?_

Aku juga mendapatkan bahwa di ujung rambut, kaki, tangan, dan hampir seluruh anggota badan Lucy terdapat benang-benang yang sangat tipis namun mengkilap. Saat kuperhatikan lebih seksama, sumber benang-benang tersebut adalah…

Chaos.

Benang-benang itu terikat di jari-jari tangannya. Jika jari-jari itu bergerak, maka Lucy pun ikut bergerak. Setelah aku memperhatikan hal-hal tersebut, aku pun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan…Lucy…"

"Ya, benar. Chaos mengendalikan Lucy. Lucy telah menjadi boneka si Chaos itu." Ucap Natsu melanjutkan perkataanku.

**-To Be Continued-**

Tetangga Author : Lucy jadi boneka si Chaos ituuuuu? O_O"

Author : Jiahh….dia baca juga…-_-"

Tetangga Author : Suka-suka gue dong! Gue kan gemar membaca, makanya gue pinter!

Author : *muntah

Tetangga Auhtor : kalau mau muntah ke toilet dulu dong! Jijik tau muntah di depan orang! Nggak pernah diajarin apa?

Author : Ampun kakak…

Cukup!

Kalimat pembuka dan penutup ini selalu aja keluyuran!

Nggak pernah tentram dehh!

Ya sudah, kalau mau tahu chapter selanjutnya, sabar aja yaaa! ;)

Jaa ne matta ashita~


	17. Chapter 17

Para Readers, Konichiwa~!

Saya kembali lagi~

Muehehehe….benar kan, aku nepatin janji…! Aku bener-bener bikin fic baru lagi! Itulah laki-laki! *Elfman mode on

Tetangga Author : Lo kan cewek! Gaje banget!

Author : *terdiam

Tetangga Author : Woi! Napa lo? Tumben-tumbenan lo nggak ngeladenin gue!

Author : Jadi para readers, mungkin karena kalian udah nggak sabar lagi untuk membacanya, jadi dengan resmi saya tutup kata salam pembuka ini! Happy Nice Reading~!

Tetangga Author : GUE DIABAIKAAAAAAAN!

**Chapter 17**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

"Ya, benar. Chaos mengendalikan Lucy. Lucy telah menjadi boneka si Chaos itu." ucap Natsu melanjutkan perkataanku.

"KH…! Be-beraninya ia mengendalikan Lucy!" seruku dengan penuh emosi.

"Kita tak mungkin melawan Lucy! Kalau kita melepaskan serangan kita pada Lucy, ia akan terluka! Bagaimana dong!" tanya Natsu dengan paniknya.

"Kubuka Gerbang Banteng, Taurus!" Lucy pun mengeluarkan Taurus. Saat Taurus keluar, aku dan Natsu juga mendapati hal aneh pada Taurus yang sama dengan Lucy. Ia…memiliki mata hitam sepenuhnya yang sama dengan Lucy!

Dengan cepat, Taurus langsung mengarahkan kapak raksasa ke arah kami dan berlari ke arah kami. Kami pun langsung melompat tinggi ke arah yang berbeda untuk menghindari serangan dari Taurus. Kemudian, Taurus langsung melompat mengikuti Natsu. Natsu pun mengeluarkan serangannya dan mereka berdua bertarung.

Aku hanya memandang Lucy yang terkontrol itu dengan penuh kecemasan sedangkan Chaos hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahaha…! Sayang sekali, kalian harus melawan teman kalian sendiri! Huahahaha! Dan mari kita lanjutkan!"

Chaos pun kembali menggerakkan jarinya. Dengan kilat, Lucy melompat ke arahku dan tiba-tiba ia di belakangku. Aku sempat kaget dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Lucy pun menendangku dan tentunya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi sehingga aku terpental cukup jauh.

"Ukh…Sa-sakit…" keluhku sambil memegangi pundakku yang terasa peluh.

Chaos mulai menggerakkan jarinya lagi, tetapi kali ini Lucy tidak menyerangku secara langsung, melainkan mengeluarkan roh selestial yang lain. Tetapi ia langsung mengeluarkan dua roh selestial sekaligus.

"Kubuka Gerbang Perawan, Virgo dan kubuka Gerbang Singa, Leo!" Virgo dan Leo pun keluar dan sepertinya mereka juga ikut terkontrol oleh Chaos. Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Lucy, mereka pun menyerangku.

"Lu-Lucyyyy! Sadarlaaaahhhh!" teriakku sambil menghindari Virgo dan Loki. Tetapi tetap saja aku terkena serangan mereka berdua bersamaan dan aku hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti kau penasaran kan? Padahal yang kukontrol hanya gadis ini, tetapi roh-roh selestial yang lainnya ikut terpengaruh oleh sihirku? Benar kan? Biar kujelaskan, roh-roh selestial ini juga termasuk kekuatan dari gadis ini! Oleh karena itu, mereka pun ikut terkontrol! Selain itu, tidak biasanya aku mudah mengontrol orang lain, tetapi gadis ini dengan mudahnya bisa kukontrol karena hatinya yang sedang lemah! Huahahaha!" terang si Chaos itu panjang lebar dengan pose sombongnya.

_Hati Lucy yang lemah? Apa hal ini juga termasuk karena kesalahanku? Baka! Aku memang baka! Tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti hati Lucy! Baka!_

BUAGH!

Virgo dan Leo menyerangku dalam waktu yang sama dan aku pun langsung jatuh. Aku merasa tak kuat lagi berdiri.

Virgo dan Leo pun beralih kepada Natsu yang masih bertarung dengan Taurus. Lucy pun mendatangiku dengan tampang seram. Ia pun mengeluarkan Normal Whip yang biasanya tergantung di bawah pinggangnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk memasuki kuburanmu." ucap Lucy sambil meluruskan Normal Whip miliknya dan bersiap untuk mencambukku.

"Huahahaha! Aku sengaja melakukan ini supaya ia membunuh temannya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri! Huahahaha!" ucap Chaos disertai tawa yang menggelegar.

"Lu-Lucy…a-apa kau se-serius…ukh…ma-mau…membunuhku…?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap karena menahan peluhnya badanku yang terluka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut menghadapi kematian? Tenanglah, kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang indah. Aku senang melihat orang-orang menangis karena orang tersayangnya meninggal! Ya! Itulah hukuman bagi manusia-manusia bodoh yang tak tahu diri karena mereka telah berbuat dosa!" ungkap Lucy disertai aura yang menyeramkan. Aura yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan aura milik Erza.

"Ka-kalau begitu…BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU SAAT IBUMU ITU MENINGGAL? APA KAU TERTAWA SAAT MELIHATNYA? APA KAU SENANG AKAN HAL ITU?"

Lucy pun terpekik dengan perkataanku. Yang tadinya ia hendak mencambukku perlahan-lahan ia turunkan Normal Whip miliknya sehingga ia tidak jadi mencambukku. Ia pun jadi terdiam. Ia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau senang bila salah satu dari keluargamu meninggal? Apakah kau masih bisa tertawa bila teman-temanmu meninggal? Apakah kau merasa senang bila orang-orang berharga yang telah mewarnai hidupmu itu meninggal, Lucy? Apakah kau senang akan semua hal itu?" tanyaku mulai memperlembut suaraku.

Lucy hanya diam. Ia tak menjawab maupun melakukan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan, bola mata Lucy berubah kembali menjadi normal. Ia pun jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh…G-Gray…ukh…"

Kulihat, mata Lucy masih memancarkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Aku pun bangun dan menghampirinya walupun badanku masih terasa perih.

"Ukh…! Sial! Tak akan kubiarkan! Pokoknya, tak akan kubiarkan!" ungkap Chaos dengan penuh emosinya. Kemudian, ia pun mulai menggerakannya jarinya lagi.

Bola mata Lucy pun berubah kembali menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Ia pun langsung bangkit dengan cepat dan menendang perutku.

Aku pun terpental kembali, tetapi hanya beberapa meter saja. Serangan Lucy kali ini tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi aku tetap saja merasakan sakitnya yang membekas di perutku. Apalagi Lucy memakai high heels, tendangannya pasti luar biasa sakitnya bila ia menendangku lebih kuat.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uakh…!" Segumpal darah kumuntahkan dari mulutku. Aneh, padahal hanya tendangan yang tak terlalu kuat, tetapi aku tetap merasakan sakitnya yang luar biasa. Mungkin rasa sakit dari serangan-serangan yang sebelumnya mengenaiku tercampur dengan rasa sakit dari tendangan Lucy barusan, sehingga badanku merasakan perih dan peluh yang cukup luar biasa.

Badanku pun serasa membeku. Padahal badanku tidak terasa dingin. Tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ya, itu yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Kelihatannya tenagaku mulai habis. Seperti tak tersisa sama sekali. Yang bisa bergerak hanya mataku, mulutku, serta pikiranku. Lucy pun mendekatiku dengan Normal Whip yang tergenggam cukup erat di tangannya untuk mencambukku.

"Graaaay! Lariiiiii! Kalau tidak, kau akan matiiiiiii!" teriak Natsu yang berada jauh dariku. Ia pun juga ditahan oleh Taurus, Virgo, dan Loki sehingga ia tak bisa berlari untuk menolongku atau apapunlah itu.

_Tak bisa. Badanku benar-benar tak bisa bereaksi lagi. Badanku terlalu lemah untuk menghindar dari Lucy. Bangkit saja sudah tak kuat, apalagi menghindar darinya. Kurasa…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hidupku akan segera berakhir di sini dan saat ini._

"Sekarang aku serius. Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu, Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu masih bersikeras untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Taurus, Virgo, dan Loki. Tetapi tetap saja tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namaku. Normal Whip milik Lucy pun melayang hendak mengenaiku.

"GRAAAAAAAAAY!"

_Sayonara…minna…Fairy Tail…Lucy…daisuki…gomen…I must leave this world right now…terima kasih atas segalanya…_

**-To Be Continued-**

Gimana? Apakah fic saya ini makin bagus atau makin jelek?

Yaaah…semua itu hanya berserah pada para readers

Setiap orang pasti punya tanggapan sendiri. *kok jadi ceramah gini sih?

Buat semua orang-orang yang udah baca dan review, makasihh banyak yaaa!

Saya senang banget! Yahhh…walaupun fic ini masih jelek…TTATT

But I'll do my best to make this fic! Rock Yea!

So, klo mau tahu isi next chappy, bersabarlah untuk menunggu yaaaak!

Jaa ne matta ashita~! \(^V^)/


	18. Chapter 18

Huahahahahahah…beribu tantangan menghalangiku membuat fic ini!

Tetapi aku bisa menembus berbagai tantangan tersebut! *curhat mode on

Oke! Aku sudah capek curhat-cuhatan terus! *siapa suruh?

Bisa kita mulai sekarang?

Tetangga Author : Tidak bisa! Aku belum dapat kesempatan!

Author : Jiahh…dia muncul lagi…

Tetangga Author : Woi, napa sih lo ga pernah ngasih gue nama gitu! Sedih banget gue!

Author : Yahh…ini fic gue! Gue yang berhak ngatur semuanya tau!

Tetangga Author : Nggak bisa! Pokoknya lo harus kasih gue nama!

Author : Nggak mau!

Tetangga Author : Pokoknya harus!

Author : Nggak!

Tetangga Author : Harus!

Lucy : Baiklah…maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan ini. Saya harap para readers mau memaafkan kami. Oke, kita mulai saja ya? Enjoy the reading~! *nyeret author sama tetangganya turun panggung

**-Chapter 18-**

**L-O-V-E**

Gray POV

_Sayonara…minna…Fairy Tail…Lucy…daisuki…gomen…I must leave this world right now…terima kasih atas segalanya…_

"GRAAAAAAAAAY!"

CETAS!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benang putus dekat dari tempat berdirinya Chaos. Lucy juga kembali seperti normal. Matanya yang tadinya hitam sepenuhnya kembali menjadi cokelat karamel. Ia pun berhenti dan terdiam. Normal Whip miliknya langsung jatuh dari genggamannya. Ia langsung jatuh berlutut dan pingsan. Dengan kilat, aku meraih tubuhnya.

Begitu juga dengan Loki, Virgo, dan Taurus langsung lenyap begitu saja bagaikan debu ditiup angin. Natsu pun terbebas dari mereka.

Ternyata, benang Chaos yang digunakan untuk mengontrol Lucy putus karena…entah apa itu. Aku sendiri tak tahu.

"Sudah cukup, Chaos! Kau tak bisa berbuat seenaknya!" teriak seorang laki-laki gembul dari sebuah atap rumah. Penampilan laki-laki itu…

Badut…?

Dengan sayap malaikat buatan…?

"Hehh? Jadi kau datang ya, Angelo? Lagi-lagi kau mengusik kesenanganku saja?" pekik Chaos dengan marahnya kepada laki-laki yang bernama Angelo itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Ini bukan impianmu, kan? Impianmu itu bukan sebagai penjahat seperti ini, melainkan sebagai badut terkenal kan?"

Kelihatannya, Chaos terpekik oleh kata-kata Angelo. Ia hanya menunduk dengan murung dan terdiam. Lalu ia pun menjawab. "Iya…maafkan aku…aku hanya ingin mengusir kekesalanku saja."

Angelo pun turun dari atap dengan melompat. Tetapi pendaratannya tidak mulus, malah ia terjatuh. Hal itu membuat aku dan Natsu tertawa geli. Apalagi ditambah dengan penampilannya sebagai badut. Makin lucu saja, iya kan?

"Maafkan aku dan adikku. Sebenarnya kami berasal dari Circus Clown Guild. Saat ini kami sedang mengadakan perlombaan badut yang paling lucu. Adikku ikut serta, tetapi ia tak mendapat juara sama sekali. Karena ia kesal, ia mengusir kekesalannya dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan kami!" ungkap Angelo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

_Circus Clown Guild? Berarti itu bukan dark guild? Phoenix Clown Guild hanya karangan si Chaos saja? _

Natsu pun menghampiri Angelo dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Nggak apa-apa sih! Pertarungan tadi cukup seru! Lumayan kan buat latihan! Hehehe…" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan senyumnya hingga giginya kelihatan berjejeran.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah dengan tingkah laku Natsu. Sementara Natsu mengobrol dengan Angelo, aku terus memandang wajah Lucy yang pingsan.

_Lucy…syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau pasti capek sekali. Mengeluarkan tiga roh selestial sekaligus memang bikin capek. Kalau sudah siuman nanti, aku akan minta maaf padamu._

Aku pun segera bangkit sambil menggendong Lucy dengan gaya bridal style.

"Hoi, Natsu. Aku pulang duluan ya. Aku mau antar Lucy. Sehabis itu aku juga ingin pulang. Aku ingin mengobati luka-luka di badanku."

"Sudah mau pulang? Ya sudah! Aku nanti saja!" jawab Natsu.

"Aah, tunggu!" seru Angelo saat aku hendak pergi. Ia pun menghampiriku. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kau harus memberikan ini pada gadis ini. Nyatakan cintamu padanya. Kau tak akan kalah dalam mencintainya, tetapi kau akan kalah jika kau tidak menyatakannya." ucap Angelo sambil memberikan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati padaku.

Aku langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Angelo tadi. Tapi begitu mendengarkan 'kau tak akan kalah dalam mencintainya, tetapi kau akan kalah jika kau tidak menyatakannya' , aku langsung gugup.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku. Wajahku terasa panas. Berarti wajahku merah padam. Yaaah…walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengetahui isi hati setiap orang! Karena aku, Angelo, sesuai namaku aku adalah malaikat…malaikat cinta! Ya sudah ya, aku pergi dulu! Byeeee~!" ucap Angelo sambil melemparkan liontin hati itu padaku dan terpaksa aku harus menangkapnya.

"Ehhh? Tu-tunggu…!"

Aku berusaha mencegah Angelo untuk pergi, tetapi ia bergerak terlalu cepat sehingga ia langsung melenyap bersama Chaos dengan cepatnya.

"Uwooh…ternyata badut malaikat itu sigap juga ya! Di luar dugaanku! Padahal selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan badut yang gembul dan hanya bisa melawak!" ungkap Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutupi rambut merah mudanya.

"Haah…sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan! Yang penting sekarang kita harus membawa Lucy ke rumahnya. Sehabis itu, kau dan aku harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing! Kita sudah terluka nih gara-gara si Chaos itu! Lebih baik kita harus cepat mengobati luka kita, kalau tidak bisa infeksi loh!" saranku pada Natsu.

Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Betul juga. Ya sudah, ayo!"

_Tumben dia langsung menurut, biasanya juga menyebalkan terus…_

Tiba-tiba, Natsu menyentuh perutku. Aku langsung terpekik kaget dan meringis kesakitan karena perutku terasa perih sekali biar hanya disentuh. Yah…tadi kan habis ditendang Lucy. Pakai high heels lagi.

"Maumu apa sih, mata sipit!"

"A-apa? Mataku tidak sipit tau, otak es!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Otak es!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Otak es!"

Yah…selama perjalanan pulang itu aku hanya bisa bertengkar dengan Natsu seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertarung dengannya, tetapi dalam kondisi menggendong Lucy ala bridal style ini, tak mungkin aku bisa bertarung dengan Natsu. Sangat tak mungkin.

(Skip Time)

Lucy POV

Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku yang terasa berat ini. Aku melihat semua barang-barang dan atmosfer yang sangat kukenal .

_Lho? Apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya? Mengapa aku sudah berada di kamarku…?_

Aku pun berusaha untuk bangkit dan akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya. Mataku yang masih lengket ini kukucek-kucek supaya dapat melihat dengan normal lagi. Aku pun berpikir sementara untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

_Aah! Betul! Aku ingat! Waktu itu aku tertabrak dengan laki-laki bertubuh besar, lalu…kelihatannya aku dikontrol olehnya untuk membunuh…Gray dan Natsu…? Apa masalah itu sudah selesai? Apa Gray dan Natsu baik-baik saja?_

Banyak pertanyaan yang melekat pada benakku. Aku tak tahu pasti tentang kejadian yang kualami sebelumnya. Aku sangat khawatir pada Gray dan Natsu. Aku takut mereka kenapa-napa karena ulahku.

_Sudahlah! Kalau hanya berpikir saja, tak akan terjadi apa-apa!_

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjang dan aku mengganti bajuku. Aku mengambil langkah lebar menuju guild. Siapa tahu Gray dan Natsu ada di situ. Aku bisa minta maaf pada mereka berdua tentang kemarin.

Saat memasuki guild, aku langsung melihat Gray dan Natsu yang melakukan kebiasaan buruk mereka.

Apa para readers tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini?

Kalau tak tahu, mungkin untuk para readers penggemar Fairy Tail sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya tahu dong! (apa lagi sihh…)

Bertengkar.

Ya, hanya itu kebiasaan buruk mereka. Entah masalah apa lagi yang mendorong mereka untuk bertengkar kembali. Mereka berdua memang masih kekanak-kanakan.

Tetapi, aku baru menyadari bahwa beberapa perban membalut tubuh mereka. Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti karena ulahku kemarin.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran yang sebelumnya sudah pernah kupikirkan muncul lagi di benakku. Ya, Julie Sanford. Nama itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

_Apa benar Julie itu tunangan Gray…? Aku masih belum tahu kepastiannya! Apa kutanyakan pada Gray saja? Ya, anak perempuan jika mengeluarkan sedikit keberanian, pasti akan mengubah sesuatu! Sekalian minta maaf deh!_

Aku pun mulai mendekati Gray, tetapi…

"Gray-kun! Ohayou!" sapa gadis berambut berambut cokelat tua sedagu sambil memasuki Gray dan melambai padanya.

Gray spontan melirik ke arahnya dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Ia juga langsung berhenti bertengkar dengan Natsu dan malah mengobrol dengan gadis berambut cokelat sedagu tadi yang tak lain adalah…

Julie.

"Wow…gadis yang manis! Kenalanmu nih Gray?" tanya Wakaba tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Aah…iya. Dia…"

"Aku Julie Sanford! Aku ini tunangan Gray!" potong Julie.

Aku langsung terpekik mendengar kata Julie. Entah kenapa badanku mulai lemas lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Julie. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang juga dan meninggalkan guild.

"Aah! Bercanda, bercanda! Aku sepupunya Gray kok! Maaf ya!" lanjut Julie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Hah?_

_Sa-saudara…Gray…?_

"Iya benar. Dia sepupuku, Julie Sanford." ucap Gray mengiyakan.

Aku hanya ternganga. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya diam mematung. Bagaikan orang tolol yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? JADI JULIE ITU SAUDARA GRAAAAAY?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Haaaah…ngerjain fic pake sIstem SKS!

Sistem Kebut Malam! Wkwkwk…:P

Hohohoho…

Lucy : Kenapa aku harus jadi orang tolol di bagian akhir-akhirnya…? *pasang death glare

Author : Hii~ Ampun, cin! Ampuuuun…

Lucy : Hu-uh! Author-san jahat! Aku benci author-san!

Author : Yaaaah…jangan benci akuuuu…*sujud sama Lucy

Gray : Abaikan saja mereka, tapi tetap jangan lupa review ya! *tutup tirai


	19. Chapter 19

Minaaaaaa~

Saya kembali lagi~ \(^0^)/

Hoooaaaahhhmmm…ngantuk-ngantuk nih ngerjain fic ini…

Lucy : Siapa suruh ngerjain malem-malem!

Author : Ehehehe…habis nonton fairy tail 106-124 nih…baru beli kasetnya…

Gray : Hoooh…episode pas ujian kelas s di pulau tenroujima itu ya?

Author : Iya, seru banget deh! Gray mau ikut nonton?

Gray : Hooh…karena aku ikut main pas bagian itu, dengan senang hati!

Author : Hyaa~ nonton bareng Gray sungguh mendebarkan~

Lucy : KH? K-Kalau begitu aku juga ikut deh!

Author : Hm? Kenapa? Padahal tadi asyik kalau cuma berduaan sama Gray…

Lucy : A-aku cuma curiga! Aku takut kalian…um…

Author : Hayooo…apa itu maksudnya…? Hihihi…kau memang peduli sama Gray ya..xixixi…

Lucy : Ukh…aku…aku memang peduli padanya kok! Kita kan satu tim! Lagian aku juga mau liat pas episode Gray vs Ultear!

Gray : Hooh…pas aku ngelawan Ultear ya…habis itu aku ditolong sama Erza kan?

Lucy : Eeh? Ha-harusnya aku yang menolongmu!

Author : Cukup! Kenapa kita jadi ngebahas animenya? Harusnya kita kasih salam pembuka yang bener untuk fic ini dong!

Lucy & Gray : Ya sudah! Enjoy the reading~!

Author : Heeeh? Tunggu duluuuuuu!

**Chapter 19**

**L-O-V-E**

Normal POV

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? JADI JULIE ITU SAUDARA GRAAAAAY?"

Tanpa sadar, Lucy berteriak seperti itu di depan semua anggota Fairy Tail. Semua anggota Fairy Tail hanya terpaku dan terdiam padanya, termasuk Gray dan Julie.

"Ups!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Lucy?" Tanya Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Ng-nggak apa-apa kok! A-aku cuma kaget saja! Iya loh! Hehehe…Ini adalah kejutan yang sangat tak terduga! Hahaha…" Ucap Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tetapi di hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa sangat lega. Ingin rasanya dia jatuh berlutut dan menghela napas sepuas mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Kalau ia melakukan hal tersebut, pasti semua penghuni guild bingung dan curiga padanya.

Sementara di pihak lain, Gray berharap bahwa Lucy akan melakukan sesuatu yang menandakan rasa senang setelah mengetahui bahwa Julie adalah sepupunya. Ia berharap Lucy bersyukur, atau tidak berkomat-kamit gembira atau semacamnya. Tetapi reaksi Lucy terlalu datar. Ia sangat kecewa mengetahui hal itu.

"Benar, Lucy-tan! Waktu itu aku belum selesai ngomong, tapi kamunya udah kabur duluan!" Ujar Julie sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ehehehe…gitu ya. Maaf deh kalau aku udah kabur duluan waktu itu!" Ucap Lucy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ehmm…kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Jaa ne matta ashita!"

Lucy pun berlari keluar guild dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gray hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Padahal ia baru datang, kenapa ia langsung berlari seperti itu. Bahkan ia berlari seperti orang panik.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." Ucap Gray sambil melangkah kakinya lebar-lebar keluar guild meninggalkan seluruh orang yang ada di dalam guild tersebut.

"Haah…mereka memang seperti pasangan ya…" Ujar Cana sambil meneguk birnya.

"Iya, hahaha…" Balas Levy.

Sementara itu, Lucy masih berlari tanpa henti hingga suatu tempat yang menggodanya untuk berhenti. Ia pun berhenti dengan napas yang belum teratur di…

Taman kota.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong dengan langkah lemas dan mulai mengatur napasnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…capeknya...tapi…AKU SANGAT LEGA KALAU JULIE ITU BUKAN PACARNYA GRAY MELAINKAN SEPUPUNYAAAAA!"

Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak seperti itu di depan umum saking senang dan leganya. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan tampang cengo. Kemudian mereka semua langsung tertawa.

Awalnya ia tak peduli. Tetapi karena suara tawaan dari banyak orang makin keras dan mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang tak mengenakan hatinya, ia mulai bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada semua orang di sekitarnya itu.

"A-aah…Go-gomen!" Kata Lucy dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan membungkuk-bungkuk pada semua orang yang menertawakannya. Kemudian, semua orang kembali terlarut pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Lucy pun kembali duduk dengan tenang.

GRASAK GRUSUK

Lucy mendengar suara aneh dari semak-semak yang ada di belakang bangku taman yang ia duduki. Tiba-tiba, muncullah laki-laki bertelanjang dada serta rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman yang tak lain adalah…

"G-Gray?"

"Lucy, apakah itu benar bahwa kau sangat lega bahwa Julie itu sepupuku? Dan selama ini kau mengira Julie adalah pacarku?" Tanya Gray dengan penuh rasa antusias.

"Ehm…a-aku…aku…ummm…ukh…"

Gray hanya menunggu jawaban Lucy dengan gugup. Tetapi ia menginginkan jawaban yang mengartikan 'IYA'. Ya, hanya itu yang ia pikirkan dan inginkan saat itu juga.

Sama halnya dengan Lucy. Ia juga terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Gray. Dan bahkan, ia juga menginginkan untuk mengatakan 'IYA' pada Gray.

"Lucy! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Ucap Gray tanpa sabar.

"A-aku memang gelisah waktu pertama kali melihat Julie yang begitu akrab denganmu sampai aku memikirkannya berkali-kali sampai perasaanku hampir tak pernah tenang tau!"

'_Ups! Keceplosan!' _Batin Lucy dengan kagetnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Semburat merah mulai muncul lagi di kedua pipinya dan bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Gray tak sabaran ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut.

"Eh…ehh…a-aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang! Jaa ne!" Ucap Lucy sambil mulai berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Tetapi sebuah tangan kekar meraih salah satu lengannya dan menariknya sehingga Lucy jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang hangat dan lembut.

"Lu-Lucy…aku mohon. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"G-Gray…aku…aku tak menyembunyikan apapun darimu! A-aku cuma terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang! A-aku belum siap!"

"Katakan saja sebenarnya padaku sekarang. Kau tak perlu takut dan gugup. Aku ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya sekarang juga."

"G-Gray…"

Gray makin mempererat pelukannya. Seharusnya Lucy merasa sesak, tetapi ia malah merasa kehangatan dan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Perlahan-lahan, ia memegang punggung Gray bermaksud ikut memeluk. Pipi Lucy merona merah kembali. Gray mengetahui hal itu walaupun ia tak melihatnya karena hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

"Aih…dunia serasa milik berdua ya…" Ujar salah satu penghuni taman kota tersebut.

Lucy dan Gray yang mendengar hal itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Lho? Lho? Kok dilepas?" Tanya penghuni taman kota yang lainnya.

"Iya, ya. Bahkan mereka berani bermesraan di depan umum begini…hihihi…" Kata penghuni taman kota yang lainnya lagi.

"Romantisnya…" Ucap penghuni taman kota yang lainnya lagi.

Berbagai bisikan pun mulai terdengar. Lucy dan Gray merasa tak enak hati.

"Kita kembali ke guild saja ya. Yuk." Ujar Gray sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya pada Lucy bermaksud untuk menawarkan bergandengan tangan. Lucy yang awalnya gugup langsung menyambut tangan Gray dengan senang. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman kota menuju guild.

Sesampai di gerbang guild, mereka…

"Ehm…Lucy, kalau sudah sampai di sini tangannya dilepas saja ya." Ujar Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan tentunya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Eh…iya. Nanti jadi heboh kalau kita masuk di saat seperti ini." Balas Lucy dengan pipinya yang juga ikut merona.

"HOOOOH…LUCY DAN GRAY BERGANDENGAN TANGAAAAAAN!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pink di ambang pintu guild yang tak lain adalah Natsu. Dengan kilat, semua penyihir Fairy Tail yang mendengar teriakan Natsu langsung berlari ke depan pintu ambang guild. Dan pastinya, orang yang berada di barisan depan itu adalah Jet (kalian tau kekuatan sihirnya kan…).

Begitu melihat Gray dan Lucy, semua penyihir Fairy Tail langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"Selamat! Selamat ya, Lu-chan! Selamat ya, Gray!" Ujar Levy.

"Gray memang LAKI-LAKI!" Ucap Elfman.

"Akhirnya…fufufu…" Kata Mira.

"Natsu, tuh! Tiru mereka! Masa kau tak pernah seperti itu padaku!" Kata Lisanna dengan nada setengah bercanda sambil menyikut Natsu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya! Iya! Hoi! Gray, Lucy, selamat yaaa!" Ucap Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gray dan Lucy.

"Haaah…seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka…" Ujar Evergreen.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan Elfman?" Canda Bickslow dan Freed kompak.

"NGGAK!" Tukas Evergreen dengan muka merah.

"Aye! Carla, cinta itu penting loh!" Ucap Happy pada Carla.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hal itu sangatlah konyol!" Balas Carla sambil melipat tangannya.

"Carla, jangan begitu. Lagipula, Gray-san dan Lucy-san memang cocok kok." Kata Wendy.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu Jellal?" Tanya Erza pada dirinya sendiri.

Pokoknya, semua penyihir Fairy Tail langsung berkomat-kamit tentang Gray dan Lucy. Gray dan Lucy yang tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi masih bergandengan tangan langsung melepas gandengan mereka. Dan tentunya dengan muka merah padam.

"SA-SALAH! KALIAN JANGAN SALAM PAHAM DULU! AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN LUCY!" Teriak Gray. Tetapi ia merasa sakit saat mengatakan hal itu.

"I-IYA! BENAR! KAMI TIDAK PACARAN KOK! TIDAK ADA APA-APA DI ANTARA KAMI BERDUA!" Balas Lucy ikut berteriak dengan perasaan yang sama. Sakit.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya langsung jatuh ke dalam keheningan. Setelah itu, penyihir Fairy Tail langsung kembali dengan langkah lemas dan kemudian kembali terlarut dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka semua mengeluh tentang kesalahpahaman itu. Tetapi di pikiran masing-masing mereka berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti, Gray dan Lucy akan menjadi pasangan karena bagi mereka Gray dan Lucy sangatlah cocok. Ya, mereka yakin akan hal itu.

**-To Be Continued-**

Hoaahmmm…akhirnya selesai jugaaaa…

Gray : Author-san, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur! Matamu udah merah banget tuh! Hooh…bahkan sekarang udah jam 12 malam!

Author : Hoaaahhmm…kalau begitu, bacakan buku cerita untukku dong…*digebuk Lucy ama readers* Ya udah deh. Aku mau pulang ke kamarku. Oyasumi, Gray, Lucy, readers.

Gray, Lucy, & readers : Oyasumi, Author-san.

Author : Zzzz…nyem…nyem…nyem…

Lucy : Sssh…kalau mau tahu isi chappie berikutnya, tunggu dengan sabar yaaa…*berbisik*

Gray : And don't forget to review, please~ *berbisik*

*Gray dan Lucy langsung turun dari panggung dengan berjinjit-jinjit dan tirai pun ditutup*


	20. Chapter 20

Akhirnya update jugaaaaa…

Setelah menembus dinding penghalang alias UAS, aku bisa lanjutin fic jelek iniiiiiii…

Lucy : Selesai UAS? Hebat dong!

Author : Hehehe…itu berkat dukungan dari Gray…

Lucy : Heh? Sejak kapan Gray ngedukung author?

Author : Hmmm…kapan ya? Yaaah…pokoknya sebelum UAS…

Lucy : Author UAS dari kapan?

Author : Umm…dari tanggal 21-23…skarang kan tanggal 24…

Lucy : Kenapa waktu aku jadi partner Kana pas ujian di Pulau Tenrou ga didukung Gray? Hiks, Gray pilih kasih…tapi itu beneran?

Author : Iyaaaaaaaaaaa…mau lo bilang a sampe z juga gue bilangan iya kok! Klo masih ga percaya tanya Gray aja sana! Capek gue ngeladenin lo!

Lucy : Graaaaaay~ *turunpanggungnyariGray

Author : Baru kali ini aku bisa menutup salam pembuka ini dengan damai…oia, aku bacain disclaimernya dulu!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima lah! Siapa lagi? Klo ga tau keterlaluan banget! (bagi penggemar ft doang lohh…)

Oke, HAPPY READING! ;)

**Chapter 20**

**L-O-V-E**

Normal POV

Gray dan Lucy menghela napas di waktu yang sama. Mereka berdua cukup lega karena para penghuni Fairy Tail tidak gempar dan heboh terhadap kelalaian mereka. Tetapi keduanya merona merah. Dapat dilihat dari pipi kedua insan ini yang memerah seperti tomat. Dan mereka masuk ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

'_Uuuuh…Natsu nih! Bikin aku malu! Tapi…entah kenapa hatiku sakit setelah mengelak perkataan Natsu dan yang lainnya…' _Pikir Lucy.

'_Dasar si Flame Head itu! Awas saja nanti! Akan kubuat babak belur anak itu! Tapi…kenapa aku tidak jujur saja ya? Sekarang hatiku malah terasa sesak deh." _Batin Gray.

Keduanya pun memisahkan diri dan masuk ke guild. Lucy ke tempat duduk Levy sedangkan Gray pergi ke bar untuk memesan es krim jumbo supaya pikirannya bisa segar kembali.

"Lu-chan! Apa kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gray juga?" Tanya Levy sambil menopang dagunya.

"Belum. Aku sangat malu untuk melakukannya. Laipula, ini bukan saat yang tepat!" Ujar Lucy sambil duduk di samping Levy. Levy hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah terhadap sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

Gray langsung menyuap sesendok es krim mint ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali dengan sistem kilat sehingga ia sempat tersedak. Mira yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menyodorkan segelas air penuh. Gray pun meminumnya sampai habis dan kembali menyuap es krimnya dengan sigap. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, Gray kelihatan mulai lemas sehingga sendok yang dipegangnya jatuh ke meja bar. Mira yang tadinya asyik mengelap peralatan makan langsung menoleh ke arah Gray.

"Lho? Gray? Kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu merah? Dan kenapa kau terhuyung-huyung seperti itu?" Tanya Mira sambil menghampiri Gray.

Ketika Mira mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja bar, ia terkaget-kaget.

'_Gawat! Air yang kuberikan pada Gray tadi itu…'_

"Heeehhhmmmm….kenapah akuh merasa lemas sekali yaaah…" Ucap Gray dengan gerak tubuhnya yang sempoyongan serta nada suaranya yang terdengar terseret-seret.

"Eh…ehm…Gray…sebaiknya kau pulanglah ke rumahmu dan beristirahatlah. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik." Saran Mira dengan kecemasannya.

"Heeemmmhhh…akuh nggak kenapa-napah kok…" Ucap Gray lemas.

"G-Gray! Pu-pulanglah ke rumahmu! Aku mengatakan hal yang terbaik untukmu! Jadi turutilah perkataanku!" Ucap Mira semakin panik.

"Huuuhh…kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Mimi…" Balas Gray dengan nada lemas sambil beranjak dari kursinya dengan gerak-gerik yang sempoyongan meninggalkan bar.

"Eh? Sejak kapan namaku Mimi? Namaku Mira tau!" Cetus Mira pada Gray yang mulai menjauhinya. Tetapi ia tetap cemas pada Gray. Yang Gray minum itu adalah…

Bir berkadar alkohol 8 persen yang dipesan oleh Kana sebelumnya.

Gray pun dengan terhuyung-huyung melangkah keluar guild. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada gadis blondie yang duduk di salah satu meja bersama Levy yang tak lain adalah Lucy.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gray pun langsung menghampiri Lucy. Lucy yang menyadari akan hal itu hendak menyingkir dari Gray dengan cara pindah tempat duduk. Tetapi, Gray dengan sigap menangkap lengan Lucy dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Para penyihir Fairy Tail langsung melongo melihat kejadian tersebut.

"G-Gray…a-apa yang kau lakukan…?" Tanya Lucy gugup. Kedua pipinya langsung merona merah saking malunya.

"Oh, Lucy. Kau bagaikan malaikat turun dari surga yang indah. Kau sangat manis. Senyumanmu menjeratku ke dalam kepesonaanmu. Coklatnya matamu membuatku ingin bersamamu sekarang dan selamanya."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Gray! A-apa maksudmu sih! Kau aneh sekali!"

"Lucy! Biar kukatakan dengan jelas! AKU, GRAY FULLBUSTER, MENYUKAI GADIS BLONDIE YANG ADA DI PELUKANKU SEKARANG INI, LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Fairy Tail langsung jatuh ke dalam keheningan sesaat. Setelah itu, semuanya langsung bersorak-sorai. Ada yang kaget, ada yang girang, dan masih banyak lagi. Gray hanya tersenyum bahagia. Lucy yang masih ada di dalam pelukannya sangat kaget akan pengakuan Gray. Walaupun ia sempat berpikir mengapa Gray mesti menyebutnya blondie, ia mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada pengakuan Gray.

Gray pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Lucy. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan melingkarkannya pada leher Lucy. Lucy semakin kaget dengan hal itu. Semua penghuni Fairy Tail jatuh kembali ke dalam keheningan sesaat untuk mendengarkan perkataan Gray lebih lanjut.

"Lucy. Ini tanda cintaku padamu. Jika kau menerima pengakuanku, peluklah diriku dan pakailah liontin itu setiap hari. Tetapi kalau kau menolak pengakuanku, lepaskanlah liontin ini dari lehermu dan bantinglah sekeras mungkin sampai liontin itu terbelah dua. Nah, pilihlah." Ucap Gray.

Lucy sangat malu dan gugup. Gray menyatakan perasaannya padanya di tempat umum seperti ini. Tetapi, di sisi lain, Lucy sangat senang. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Gray sudah membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Gray yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, berharap gadis blondie di hadapannya itu menerima perasaannya. Bila cintanya ditolak, ia mungkin bisa bunuh diri saking stresnya. Lucy pun menggenggam liontin hati tersebut. Gray yang melihatnya langsung takut.

'_Jangan-jangan, Lucy akan membantingnya?' _Pikir Gray dengan takutnya.

Lalu apa yang akan Lucy lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy dengan cepat langsung memeluk Gray. Gray terkejut. Apakah benar itu artinya Lucy menerima pengakuan cintanya?

Lucy pun mengecup pipi Gray yang merona merah.

"Aku juga, Gray. Aku, Lucy Heartfilia, MENYUKAI laki-laki yang sedang bertelanjang dada yang ada di pelukanku saat ini. Maka, dengan kata lain, aku menerima perasaanmu, Gray. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama." Ucap Lucy sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Eh? Sial! Sejak kapan aku tak pakai baju lagi?" Ucap Gray kaget.

Semua penghuni Fairy Tail langsung gempar dan bersorak kegirangan melihat pasangan yang baru lahir itu. Semuanya mengeluarkan senyum bahagia, termasuk Gray dan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, Gray pingsan di pelukan Lucy. Lucy langsung kaget dan keberatan saat menahan beban badan Gray. Mungkin itu faktor dari bir alkohol yang diminumnya.

"Bawa saja ke rumahmu." Ucap Natsu disertai senyum usilnya.

"APAAAA? KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MEMBAWANYA DAN KENAPA HARUS DI RUMAHKU?" Seru Lucy panik.

"Karena kau tunangannya." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"TU-TUNANGAN?"

"Ide bagus! Ayo Lucy! Antar Gray ke rumahmu!" Ucap Lisanna sambil mendorong Lucy keluar dari guild dan menutup pintu gerbang guild sehingga Lucy tak bisa masuk lagi. Dengan lemas, ia pun membawa Gray ke rumahnya dengan perasaan pasrah.

(Skip Time)

Lucy pun hendak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air panas. Ia perlu meregangkan ototnya karena badannya sudah pegal-pegal membawa Gray sampai ke rumahnya. Gray masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya.

Saat ia hendak melepas bajunya, ia menatap liontin berbentuk hati pemberian Gray. Ia baru menyadari bahwa di bagian hati dari liontin tersebut, terdapat suatu tulisan yang terukir dari es. Ia pun membacanya.

_** GRAY**_

**L-O-V-E**

_**LUCY**_

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Ia yakin tulisan ini, Gray yang buat. Tentu saja ia tahu karena tulisan itu terukir dari es. Setelah ia melihat tulisan yang ada di liontin tersebut, ia jadi mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ia merasakan kebahagiaan cinta yang begitu menyentuhnya.

"Lucy, mau mandi ya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang tak lain adalah Gray.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Umm…nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau tanya sesuatu kok."

"Tanya apa?"

"Ehmm…apa aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu…?"

GUBRAK!

"Gray, kau itu ngomong apaan sih! Kalau ngomong jangan ngawur dong!"

"Serius! Setelah aku makan es krim mint yang dibuat Mira, aku tersedak. Lalu Mira memberikan segelas air apa gitu. Aku juga nggak tahu. Setelah itu aku mulai lemas dan…eh…? Kelihatannya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi…apa kau menerimanya, Lucy?"

Lucy yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa kecil. Gray hanya memandangnya bingung. Lucy pun menunjukkan liontin hati yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Apa liontin ini tidak cukup sebagai bukti, Gray?"

Perlahan-lahan, senyum Gray mengembang. Ia langsung memeluk Lucy. Lucy pun ikut membalas pelukan Gray.

"Lucy, L-O-V-E you."

"L-O-V-E you too, Gray."

Bibir mereka pun menempel dan saling bertemu. Cinta, pelukan, dan ciuman yang lembut dan hangat menemani mereka saat itu. Hanya 4 huruf yang ada di pikiran mereka saat itu.

L-O-V-E

**-The End-**

Fic ini pun dengan resmi saya tutup ^^

Inilah chappie terakhir untuk fic L-O-V-E punya saya ini

Lucy : Wah, akhirnya abis juga. Lo bikin fic udah kayak sinetron tau ga!

Author : Yaelah nih anak. Bukannya selamatin kek, apa kek, ini malah ngehina atau apa!

Lucy : Iya, iya. Selamat deh.

Author : Kok nggak niat gitu sih. Mendingan ga usah deh.

Gray : Author, selamat ya! Udah selesaiin fic ini!

Author : Nah, tiru Gray tuh. Cara nyelamatin orang dengan tulus tuh kayak gitu!

Lucy : Yah…pake ngebandingin lagi!

Author : Kan ngasih tau yang bener! Bweeek…oke para readers! Thx bagi yang udah baca dan review! Saya senang banget! Skali lagi, thx bgt ya!

Gray : Karena ini 'THE LAST CHAPPIE OF L-O-V-E', please review sebanyak-banyaknya! Jangan sampai ada yang jadi silent readers ya!

Lucy : Eh? Terus aku ngomong apa? Kok kata-katanya udah diborong semua? Eeh…! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalin aku dong!


End file.
